


Death Doesn't Like Me

by pyroleigh



Category: Gears of War (Video Games), Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroleigh/pseuds/pyroleigh
Summary: Spartan Emile A-239 dies on Reach and wakes up to find himself on a strange planet fighting strange monsters. Never one to shy away from a fight, he joins Delta Squad and helps to end the Swarm. This starts at the end of Gears 5, but I kept everyone alive.





	Death Doesn't Like Me

Emile woke up with a painful gasp. Considering the last thing he remembered was dying on a planet that was about to be glassed, he was understandably confused. His armor beeped in warning as he sat up and looked around. He was no longer on the planet Reach, that much was obvious. Wary of the sudden change in location Emile pulled his sidearm from the holster and checked that his trusty knife was still sheathed.   
The area around him was obviously a city under siege, with armed men fighting off what looked like mutant monsters. Never one to shy away from a battle, Emile rushed towards what looked like a monument and found a dropped gun. It was nothing he had ever seen before, with some sort of chainsaw on the end, but he shrugged and checked the clip. Finding it to have some ammo still inside he slapped the clip back in and moved into the burning monument.   
On the other side of the space stood a female monster, her tentacles wrapped around the throats of three soldiers. Emile had no idea what brought them to the situation, but he aimed his new gun and fired at the tentacle wrapped around the throat of a man with buzzed hair. The monster roared in pain and Emile quickly shot the other man down, as the final one cut herself free with a big knife.   
"Die!" the monster's scream echoed off of the broken walls and suddenly Emile found himself falling through the floor, his armor beeping to warn that the shields had taken some damage. As he hit the solid ground he heard the coughing of the soldiers.   
"Shit," he cursed as he stood up and flicked the lights of his helmet on.   
"Who the fuck are you?" the buzzed haired man asked as he stood up. The others warily followed suit, pulling sidearms on him.   
"Spartan Emile," he explained quickly, wondering exactly the same thing about them. The roof of the room they were in groaned in protest and he looked around him. "We need to get out of here," he said as he slid his gun on his back and turned to the busted wall behind him. He pulled up a massive fallen beam and nodded for them to go first. Thankfully they did not object and moved to quickly leave, letting Emile take up the rear position as they climbed from the ruined building.   
"We have to get to Marcus," the female said as she ran a hand over her throat. Emile eyed them warily as they moved through the burning city, unsure of exactly where they were going but determined to follow them.   
Soon they were in a hollowed out building, an older man firing rapidly at the monsters. Emile did not hesitate to jump into the battle, his new gun fired off a few rapid shots and he watched the monsters hit the ground. When he realized the enemies were down, Emile found himself on the other side of four confused sets of eyes.   
"Who the hell are you?" Marcus, he assumed, asked gruffly.   
"Spartan Emile of Noble Team," he said, confused why they looked baffled by that.   
"Okay," the buzzed haircut one said with a frown. "We can figure out what that means later..." He trailed off and the four of them seemed to listen to something. Emile realized that they must be using a different comm system and he waited for further instruction. As the older man started to say something a massive vehicle smashed through the wall.   
"Who's saving who now Del?" a cocky voice called out as another man hopped from the driver's side.   
"Let's go Delta!" Marcus bellowed and Emile followed the three soldiers into the back of the truck. As they took off he felt eyes on him and turned his head to see the buzz cut eyeing him.   
"Problem?" he asked and the man shook his head.   
"You said your name was Emile?" he asked and Emile nodded. "I'm JD, that's Del," he motioned to the darker skinned man, "and she's Kait."  
"Where the hell did you come from?" Kait asked and Emile opened his mouth to respond, only to have a deafening screech cut him off.   
"Flock!" Del pointed and as one they all drew their weapons. Emile had no idea exactly what was barreling towards them in the sky but he did not want to find out. He unloaded the whole clip at the flying mass of what looked like giant leeches before he turned to grab more ammunition from the pile in the back of the truck bed.   
Things happened in a blur Emile had trouble comprehending. They moved from the truck to a blockade, he killed quite a few of the monsters, then they were off again to the outer wall. There they met another group of soldiers who thankfully kept their questions about the Spartan to themselves as a giant monster emerged from the ground.   
"We need the Hammer!" Del screamed from his cover as Emile fired at the glowing tongues.   
"We lost the beacons!" JD roared back as he collapsed by Emile with a hand against his side. The Spartan grabbed the falling soldier and pulled him against him as he used his free hand to get the biofoam from his belt. JD hissed out a few choice words as Emile injected his bleeding side. Emile ignored the words as he watched the biofoam set. "You'll be fine you baby," he chided as he looked the man over for other wounds. "Now these beacons, I'm assuming they help with targeting?"  
"Yeah," JD nodded with a wince.   
"Can you get this Hammer to focus on a different signal? I'm assuming my armor gives off an odd signal. Tell whoever is using the weapon to target me."  
"I've done that," JD shook his head, "I'm not letting you-"  
"I didn't ask Pretty Boy! I have shields and I've already died once!" Emile pulled his helmet off and put his scarred face close to JD's. The other man seemed stunned when he grabbed the small earpiece from his ear and shoved it in his "This is Spartan Emile, can you hear me?"  
"Baird here?" Baird, whoever that was, sounded confused.   
"My armor, does it show up on your screens?"  
"Well yeah, I've got an anomaly next to JD what-"  
"Target me with this Hammer," he barked before he pulled the ear piece out and shoved it back into JD's ear.   
“You can’t do this!” JD screamed and Emile laughed.   
“Too late pretty boy!” He stood up, slammed his helmet back on his head, and charged straight for the open maw of the monster.   
It swallowed him whole, leaving Emile floating amidst a mess of destruction in it's belly. Among the juices meant to be dissolving him he found a man trapped in a giant suit of armor.   
"Cole ain't goin down without a fight baby!" The man screamed as he smashed against the stomach walls. Emile practically swam through the mess to grab the man. As soon as he had his shoulder he activated the over shield he had swiped from the Covenant and pulled the man to him tightly. "What the hell?"  
"Hang on!" That was all the warning Emile could give before the monster around them exploded in a mess of fire and blood. 

XxX  
"Is he dead?" a foreign voice cut through the fog and Emile opened his eyes. Half buried under some rubble he stood up, hearing the coughing of the man that had been in the monster below him.   
"Holy shit baby! Woo!" The man clapped a hand on his shoulder with a wide smile as Emile helped him to stand. "You just saved Cole Train!"  
"How did you do that?" Emile turned to the scarred man that had spoken first, noted the wary way in which he looked up at him, and realized that whatever world he was on now, he was most certainly not dealing with anyone who had seen a Spartan before.   
"My armor has shields," he explained as the other man helped Cole to walk.   
"Who cares how he did it Paduk?!" Cole said with a laugh. "He just saved my ass!" With the odd duo Emile walked towards Marcus, Del, Kait, and JD. All of them were staring at him, their faces a mix of relief and wariness. Internally Emile groaned. This was not going to be pleasant.   
XxX   
Emile hated waiting. They had forced him into a small room with a few chairs, all of which he felt uncomfortably large trying to sit in. So he stood still, his hands at his side ready to grab his knife if he needed it. Outside of the room he could hear the soldiers arguing so he waited for the inquisition with growing impatience. He had his own questions he needed answered.   
When the argument stretched longer Emile sighed and checked the back of his helmet. The memory chip that recorded his day was still there. With a nervous exhale he steeled himself. "Play." The screen in his helmet faded away and began to shuffle through his day.   
"Alright," Marcus charged into the small room, JD on his heels, "explain yourself."  
"Pause," Emile commanded and the video halted, moments before the sword pierced his chest. He turned to better face the duo and pulled himself up to his full height. "I am Spartan A-239 of the UNSC, Noble Team, sent to the planet Reach." He watched their faces, noted their confusion, and let out a heavy sigh. "You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"  
"No," Marcus said simply. Emile nodded and removed his helmet. He set it down on an empty chair and took a steadying breath.   
"Play video," he commanded and the wall lit up with his last day on Reach. The silence from the two soldiers in the room with him was deafening. It cut him deeply, watching his family die again, but watching himself in his final moments was surreal.   
"I'm ready! How about you?!" Emile on the screen shouted at the Elite before him with the sword shining bright. The second the Elite behind him pierced his back he heard JD hiss. When Emile turned and killed the Elite with his own knife Marcus let out a soft curse. The camera tilted and Emile knew he was dead. His legs came into view, his HUD display showed his vitals as flatlined, and he went to pick up the helmet again.   
A light projected from the helmet and Emile froze. He did not remember a light. Muffled voices sounded from his helmet, and all Emile could focus on was one voice. It sounded like John, Spartan 117, talking with a female. "John?" he whispered the name and the voices stopped. Only one more came through.   
"Not today Emile. Finish this fight." It was a female voice he had never heard before, it held a wizened tone and spoke with the authority of a million years of experience. Then Emile heard his pained gasp and he was in the ruined city.   
"What are those things?" Marcus asked as Emile told his helmet to pause.   
"That's the Covenant, they came to Reach to glass the planet," he said in an empty tone, still trying to process the voice of the female he had heard. "My whole team died trying to defend the planet. Six and I were the last of us, I hope he got the package to the Pillar of Autumn."   
"I'm sorry," Marcus said and Emile felt him set a hand on his shoulder. Emile looked down into the worn face and tired eyes. He realized that whoever this man was he had experienced loss just as he had. It might not have been the Covenant that took his brothers, but he knew what it was like to lose them.   
"Who was that at the end?" JD asked and Emile shrugged.   
"I don't know... the male voice sounded like John, he's another Spartan. I know he gets into his fair share of mischief," Emile offered an empty chuckle, "but I don't know who told me to finish this fight."   
"You're some sort of super soldier?" Marcus asked as he removed his hand and Emile nodded.   
"I'm a Spartan. We were made to fight. I was inducted into the program by Doctor Halsey at age eight."   
"Inducted?" JD stepped towards him and Emile nodded at him.   
"I was an orphan. She took me from the orphanage and started the,” he motioned down his whole body, "mutations. Increased strength, stamina, height, we're made for war."  
"They did that to a kid?" Marcus seemed horrified and Emile just shrugged.   
"Lots of kids. Most were younger than me. I apparently had quite the fighting spirit." He looked between them, noted the obvious familial similarities between their faces, and realized that Marcus was probably thinking about JD at eight, just a young kid who most likely played his days away.   
"You saved me and Del," JD spoke up. "Thank you for that."  
"I reacted on instinct. I don't exactly know what you're fighting here," this he directed at Marcus, "but if you'll let me I'll help."  
"Can't say no to that," Marcus held out a hand and Emile shook it. 

XxX   
JD watched as Emile ran through the training program, Baird at his side. The man was unusually quiet, eyes glued to the way the Spartan maneuvered through the course. As the next wave of bots dropped into the field JD heard Baird clear his throat.   
"This kid's good. Eerily so."   
"Yeah," JD responded absently, eyes following the odd armor as he moved from cover to cover, taking down just as many enemies with his new shotgun as he did his large knife. "They turned a lot of kids into super soldiers apparently."  
"He died, somehow is here now, and he keeps fighting." Baird let out a heavy sigh. "Kid saved a lot of lives today and almost died a second time doing it. My first brush with death I sobbed like a baby." JD chuckled at that, his hand going to his healing side that Emile had injected on the battlefield. It felt odd, whatever substance was there, but he had stopped bleeding and the bullets had dropped to the ground hours ago.   
The session ended and he watched Emile stand up in a ready position. Baird chuckled and then hit the comm button. "You've just beaten every record I have saved kid. Come on back I want to test your hand to hand out of the armor."  
"I'll need help getting it off," Emile shouted back and JD had no idea why that made his cheeks heat.   
"You can't get out of your own armor?" Baird sounded dubious and JD watched the skull carved into the visor shake no.   
"They have a machine that does it at the base," Emile explained as he started walking towards their booth. He stepped into the room and JD felt odd having to look up to keep his head in view.   
"Jack," JD called and the robot flew into the room, "can you get his armor off without breaking it?" The bot chirped in response and flew around the Spartan. Within a few minutes Emile's armor hit the ground and JD realized just how massive he really was. The man was built like a tank, his added height and bright green eyes set against the dark skin just made him that much more imposing. He had scars on his face that looked jagged and rough. One cut through his full lips and two others were narrowly avoiding his left eye. High cheekbones were accented by the healing scratches under them, and his nose had obviously been broken a few times and not properly set. As he stood there in skintight under armor clothing JD could make out the ridges of scars hidden beneath the fabric and oddly found himself wanting to see them. The thought made him blush and he had to look away.   
"Handy little thing aren't you?" Emile said and Jack chirped happily.   
"Does that suit need to recharge?" Baird asked.   
"Yes, but I'm sure we can figure out a system here. I'm no Kat when it comes to hacking, but you seem to know what you're doing."  
"Appreciation! What a novel concept!" Baird laughed and Emile chuckled. JD looked back at him, saw the way his scarred face twisted into a grin, and felt himself smiling reflexively.   
"I would feel better sparring against a bot, if that counts as testing my hand to hand," Emile said as he helped Baird to pick up the pieces of his armor. JD moved forward and grabbed his helmet, his fingers brushing over the scratches as he held it out.   
"You do that yourself?" he asked casually and Emile winked at him.   
"One scratch for every Covenant kill." He took the helmet and set it on the table with his other armor, Jack already scanning it.   
"JD lead him to the sparring mat, I've got a feeling Christmas just came early for me."  
"I want my armor back," Emile said firmly. "When I die you can dissect it as much as you want." The finality of that when settled heavily in the room and Baird seemed lost for words as he nodded.   
"Okay," JD clapped a hand on his arm and Emile turned his almost glowing eyes to him, "follow me." He turned and felt Emile fall into step beside him. They walked from the practice field back into the main building in silence, JD unsure of what to say.   
"How's your side?" Emile asked. JD shrugged.   
"Feels fine, what was that?"  
"Biofoam," Emile explained. "You get shot, fill it up, and keep on fighting. Works great when you have Needlers firing at you." At JD's confused look he chuckled. "Basically picture getting shot with a piece of glass that shatters when it pierces your skin." They came to the door to the sparring room and JD jumped at Emile's fingers touching his torn shirt and the skin beneath it. "You'll be fine in a few hours," the Spartan murmured and that made JD squirm away from him.   
"Through here," he said as he slapped the button and the doors opened. "Stand on the mat and I'll send out a bot." Emile moved onto the mat and JD pushed the button. A DeeBee detached from the wall and moved towards the Spartan, padded hands raised to take the punches.   
"Really?" Emile seemed amused and JD shrugged.   
"Beat it." Emile seemed to take that as a challenge and just punched forward. JD's jaw dropped as the bot went flying across the room and smashed into the wall. Emile turned to him and raised his scarred left eyebrow, looking completely unimpressed. "Super strength?"  
"I could lift you with one hand." JD did not like the cocky tone of his voice and stepped onto the mat.   
"Bring it."  
"I'll go easy on you pretty boy," Emile cooed and JD felt his blood boil. Without warning he charged forward and ducked low, intending to hit the cocky man in the gut. His fist came near its target and suddenly JD was on the mat, Emile's knee lightly pressed into his chest. "You're cute when you're mad." JD rolled out from the hold and brought his leg up, trying to kick his opponent's head. Emile dodged the blow, grabbed his leg, and once more JD found his back hitting the mat.   
"Foreplay?" Fahz' voice was not welcome in the room and JD groaned.   
"Fuck off Fahz."  
"Are you serious? I wanna fight the giant." JD looked up at Emile who seemed amused as he held him down easily with one hand.   
"Don't worry," Emile whispered as he gripped JD's hand to help him up, "I won't go as easy on him." Emile lifted him with an ease that made JD red and then he felt his hand linger on his injured right arm. "What's this?"  
"Old injury," JD ripped his arm from the warm long fingers. "The panel over it keeps it protected and administers a pain med. Watch out Fahz," he said to the new challenger.  
"I'll be fine," Fahz said with a dismissive tone. Emile shot JD a wink and he looked away, a hand self consciously covering his open wound. "Let's go Giant."  
"You first," Emile taunted. "I won't even move." That made JD look up. Fahz laughed and cocked back a fist. JD watched in horror as the Spartan kept his word and held still. He knew how much a punch from Fahz could hurt, but he held his tongue until it made contact with the Spartan's skull. Fahz yelped in pain and the sound of cracking bones filled the room.   
"What the actual fuck?!" Fahz cradled his injured hand to his chest and Emile pretended to wipe lint from his chest.   
"Oh did you hit me?" he taunted. "I thought the air just kicked on." JD chuckled and stepped back onto the mat.   
"Okay Fahz, don't break anything else," he stepped between them as he spoke. "Go get that looked at while I take him back to Baird."   
"Freak," Fahz spat as he moved off the mat and left.   
"Fahz is…" JD started to explain but trailed off at the look on Emile's face.   
"I don't do well with non Spartans," he growled and turned to leave. JD caught his arm and Emile whirled around, bringing them chest to chest, or at least chest to stomach. He looked up at the storm of emotions in the emerald eyes and wondered how they were so vibrant.   
"Fahz is an asshole, but he grows on you in a weird way." JD wanted to take a step back, but found himself incapable as Emile loomed over him.   
"Grows like a tumor perhaps," the Spartan said and JD laughed, completely caught off guard by the accurate description. Emile spared him a quick grin and turned to the door. Together they left the room and went back to Baird's workshop.   
"This armor is incredible!" Baird said without preamble. "The shield alone is mind boggling, but when you piece it together... it's heavy too!" Baird hefted one of the pieces into his arms and Emile moved forward. With an obvious ease he moved it to the shelving unit Baird had set up to hold it, Jack running wires to the helmet with a small hum.   
"You get used to it," Emile explained as his hand ran over the scratched helmet gently. "It's saved my ass more times than I'd like to count."  
"You have ports on the helmet, what are those for?"  
"AI. We sometimes have to carry them in on missions when we're trying to extract data from the enemy. Did you... watch the video?"  
"Yeah," Baird said in a somber tone. "I'm sorry kid." Emile nodded and JD felt the mood drop. He had no idea what it was like to lose his best friend. If Emile had not shown up when he did then he would have either died or lost Del. The thought was sobering.   
"Well," he cut into the silence before it could stretch, "he smashed the DeeBee into the wall with one punch, tossed me down to the mat like I was nothing, and stood still when Fahz hit him in the face. Didn't even flinch." Baird chuckled.   
"Good. Fahz could use the humbling experience. Well," Baird clapped his hands together and rubbed them, "aside from scanning your armor some more I'd say you're perfectly fine and capable of going into the field. I think Marcus knew that would be the outcome and is setting up a little presentation of sorts to get you caught up with what's going on around here. JD, why don't you show him where your dad hides from Jinn." JD nodded with a smile and turned to go.   
"Who's Jinn?" Emile asked as they moved down a crowded hallway. JD felt Emile move closer to him, obviously uncomfortable with the looks and so many people.   
"She's the First Minister... uh like a president or whatever," JD tried to explain around the awkward feeling of having the man practically against him. "Dad doesn't like her, but he's not exactly cozy with anyone in power. Mom held the position before her but she's gone."  
"I'm sorry." The genuine tone of voice made JD turn to him. He looked up at those oddly green eyes and nodded.   
"Thanks. Dad's all I have so I try to keep that relationship right but things aren't easy with me being COG. That's what this is," he motioned around them, a little surprised at himself for sharing so much with Emile.   
"COG... got it." They turned down a hallway and JD knocked on the door. Kait opened it, and he smiled at her and Del as his dad grunted out a greeting. Emile stepped in behind him and shut the door, looking around the room with a distrust that JD wanted to ease.   
"You've got beautiful eyes," Kait said and JD felt an odd jealous flare of annoyance at her.   
"My mutations made them brighter I'm told," Emile explained as he moved to one of the open chairs. JD watched him sit awkwardly, the chair almost comically small under him. JD boldly sat next to him and nodded.   
"Baird said to tell you he aced every test," he spoke and he watched his dad eye Emile for a moment.   
"You're handling all of this pretty well for a guy who died on another planet." JD groaned slightly at his dad's blunt words but Emile just chuckled.   
"What's the worst that can happen? I die again? At least then Noble will be together once more." JD frowned at him, wondering how he could devalue his life so much.   
"I understand what losing your brother can do to you kid," JD turned to his dad as he spoke. "If you need to talk-"  
"Emotions aren't something Spartans are known for having sir," Emile cut him off. "You don't need to worry about me being here I won't jeopardize your missions. I'll fight until I die, just as I did for Noble." JD met his dad's gaze and nodded before he turned his body to Emile. The Spartan turned his head as JD held out a hand.   
"Welcome to Delta, Emile." The Spartan gave him a quick grin and shook his hand, the larger palm practically engulfing his.   
"Okay," Marcus drew their attention and JD released the handshake, "let's give you a brief overview of this planet and what we know about what we're fighting."

XxX   
"When people get over how tall he is the ladies are going to be all over him," Del declared over dinner. JD frowned down at his plate at the notion, not liking the idea.   
"Del," Kait rolled her eyes and Del laughed.   
"What? The first thing you really said to the guy was he had, and I quote, beautiful eyes. You think you're the only one who's gonna notice?" Del shoved JD's shoulder and he grunted. "What's wrong with you? He saved our asses today, he's on our squad... you don't like him?" JD chewed his food and swallowed slowly, his eyes easily finding Emile as the Spartan sat amongst the older Gears. If it weren't for the fact that Emile was obviously closer to their age he would have blended in. Something about him just screamed that he had seen too much.   
"Are you," Kait started and he looked at her sharply, "jealous that he seems to be getting along with your dad?"  
"No," JD shook his head and looked over at the Spartan once more. Emile looked at him, winked, and went back to saying something to Baird. "I just don't know if I trust him yet."  
"You'd think that a dude who literally died and then saved us would immediately have your trust," Del grumbled and JD looked at him.   
"We don't know how he got here, we just have one day on his video thing that shows him dying! How is that even possible?"  
"He mentioned something about those aliens they fight worshipping some ancient race," Del shrugged, "my best guess is that some sort of ancient tech dropped him here. I don't care how he got here though, he's got my respect." JD rolled his eyes and looked to see Kait watching him intently. He did not like the scrutiny and went back to his meal.   
"Oi," Fahz burst into the mostly cleared out dining hall and JD immediately stood up, not liking the way he made his way over to Emile. "Giant, come with me."  
"Are you looking to break your other hand?" Emile asked in a neutral tone as JD approached the table.   
"No you bastard. Jinn wants to talk to you." JD immediately shoved Fahz.   
"What the hell man?" he demanded and the other scoffed.   
"Word travels JD. Your boyfriend here sticks out like a sore thumb." JD snarled and Emile quickly stood up. He stepped in the middle of JD and Fahz, effectively blocking JD's view.   
"So you break your hand being cocky and go tattle to the boss? Real mature."  
"You either go see her now or I'm dragging you there," Fahz said in what was supposed to be a threatening tone. JD just rolled his eyes as Emile snorted.   
"I'd love to see you try. I'll go see her, but I want someone else with me." He turned and JD nodded, silently agreeing to go.   
"I'm going too," Marcus stood up with a grunt. "We'll cut through this bullshit easily." 

XxX   
"You have no idea how you got here?" Jinn looked up at Emile from her desk. The Spartan shook his head, happy to feel the heat of JD and Marcus at his sides. He was uncomfortable near civilians, especially a pregnant woman.   
"I'm here to fight, it's what Doctor Halsey made me for." Jinn looked between them and sighed.   
"I don't like this, but I'm not about to turn away a willing soldier." She shook her head and placed a hand delicately against her swollen stomach, a soft smile on her face.   
"Just give me a gun and point me at the enemy," he said gently and she looked up at him.   
"I've had a conversation with Baird, he said you have armor. Get suited up, you can go out to Settlement Three with Delta tonight."  
"Yes ma'am," Emile turned and left the office, happy to be out of there. 

XxX   
"I don't like that I was not immediately informed of his arrival," Jinn said as she turned a stern frown to the father and son left in the wake of the Spartan's departure. "Who's idea was that?"  
"Mine," Marcus said firmly and JD fought to keep his eyes forward and not look to his father. "He saved my son and Del, then he turned around and used himself as a targeting-"  
"Using the Hammer of Dawn, which I specifically remember saying I did not wish to use," Jinn spat and JD shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "He may have saved the city, but I want him watched. I don't want him to breathe without you knowing it JD, do I make myself clear?"  
"Yes First Minister," he said with a nod and she tilted her head.   
"I want you to report to me the second you get back with his performance. He seems... detached in a way I don't like. Is he dangerous?"  
"He saved how many lives today?" Marcus spat the question and JD let himself look at him that time. "He died fighting an enemy we don't understand and shows up here ready to fight another. I don't care if he's not a poster boy for the COG, he's a soldier and we need him. Distrusting him won't help matters. He already feels isolated, making JD spy on him-"  
"I will do what it takes to keep the people safe Fenix," Jinn talked over him and JD stood up a little taller. "Let me know what happens JD."  
"Yes ma'am." He could tell he was dismissed and looked to his dad. When he got a slight nod he left the office and froze when he saw Emile standing there outside the door. "Emile-"  
"Well come on pretty boy," he turned on his heel and JD caught up with him. "If you're supposed to spy then I'll make it easy on you."  
"Emile," JD grabbed his arm and thankfully the Spartan stopped his long strides. He turned and JD was once again forced to look up to catch his eyes. "I trust you. Don't think I don't." Emile's green eyes searched his blue ones and he wanted to look away.   
"If you trust me, does that mean you're watching me for her or you?" Emile asked with a wink and JD spluttered. Emile chuckled and turned around, stalking through the few people in the hallway. JD felt the heat on his cheeks as he moved to catch up, refusing to acknowledge that it was there. 

XxX   
Emile sighed in happiness as the robot Jack flew around him snapping his armor back into place. He felt more like himself when the world was tinted from his visor. He caught JD watching him and bit his tongue from teasing him. He appreciated what he said after Jinn had told him to report back to her, but he was not an idiot. The way JD watched him was like he was trying to figure out a puzzle.   
"Alright so," Baird came in with a shotgun and nodded at JD, "we've got a shotgun from the armory, a Talon since you can't use your odd pistol, and you need another weapon. I reccomend the Lancer, but you've got your pick." Emile nodded and pointed to the old picture of Baird with his old squad.   
"What is Paduk holding in that photo?" Emile asked and Baird huffed.   
"A Markza, an old UIR weapon. It's got a good scope on it, like a shorter range sniper rifle."  
"I prefer getting up close and personal, but I'll take one if you have it." Baird nodded and moved to grab the gun, leaving him alone with JD.  
"Since you're on Delta now," JD said in the silence and Emile turned to face him, "I'll give you a quick rundown of what will happen. We're checking the settlement, making sure there's no Swarm there, and we'll report back in."  
"Which is when you'll go to Jinn and say I hopefully didn't lose my mind and kill everyone?" Emile raised his scarred eyebrow and JD frowned.   
"I told you-"  
"You trust me, I know. I appreciate the sentiment but you keep staring at me and I don't know why if you trust me." JD looked away and Emile would have had to have been blind to miss how his cheeks reddened. Odd. He stowed the information in the back of his brain and took his helmet from the robot. "Thank you Jack." It chirped and flew over to JD, who gave it a small smile before it flew off.   
"I think I'm still getting used to you," JD said awkwardly. "Its not that I don't trust you, you saved my ass, but I just don't know you."  
"There's not much to know," Emile said honestly and JD looked at him. "I'm a Spartan. We were made to kill, to fight. I wasn't exactly expected to survive long enough to develop hobbies or anything."  
"How can you be so neutral when talking about your life?" JD asked and Emile looked down at the helmet in his hands. He traced one of the deeper scratches in his visor and felt JD step closer.   
"I've already died once, and I was ready for it," Emile said as he finally looked from his helmet to the concerned eyes of JD, "I suppose part of me is still convinced that I'm dying and my brain's concocted one helluva dream as I die. Besides that," he continued as he slipped his helmet on, "I don't have the emotional attachment to life that you seem to. I lost my family when I lost Noble, what else do I have?"  
"You can have that here." JD seemed insistent.   
"You're not going to be my brother JD," he spoke with amusement as he heard his helmet hiss into place. "You're too pretty for that." With that he moved to follow through the door Baird had passed through, gently smacking JD's ass as he went by him. JD made a startled noise and Emile chuckled to himself. 

XxX   
"Alright Delta," JD said as his eyes skimmed over his team. He hated not being able to see Emile's eyes behind the helmet but he kept his eyes moving. "We'll touch down, scope out the area, and hopefully not run into anything."  
"I've had my fill for the day," Del said with a shake of his head and Kait nodded next to him.   
"You sure we should be bringing him?" Fahz asked with an obvious nod to Emile. The helmet turned and JD fought the urge to roll his eyes.   
"I'm more worried about your injured hand causing problems," Emile drawled from the helmet and Del chuckled.   
"You fu-"  
"Focus!" JD snapped as they began their descent. "Emile, did Baird figure out how to change your comm?"  
"Yep," the voice came through JD's earpiece and he nodded.   
"Good. Alright," he opened up the side door to the Raven, "let's move Delta!" They hopped to the ground and JD moved to the man frantically waving his arms at the edge of the platform.   
"Took you long enough to get here!" the man spat angrily. "We need your help! Our water supply has been cut off all day!" JD frowned and turned to Del.   
"We can fix it," Del reassured the frantic man.   
"I'm not an engineer," Emile said into the comms and Kait chuckled.   
"We'll get it sorted, something is probably blocking the line. Where does the water run from?"  
"Over the hill over there," the man pointed and JD let a slight sigh pass through his nose.   
"Alright Delta, let's do this." As a group they moved through the streets, JD aware of the eyes peeking out of the buildings they passed.   
"Are all settlements this creepy?" Emile asked and JD snorted.   
"They're cautious."   
"They don't really like us," Del explained and JD felt a wave of panic. What if Del told him about Settlement Two?  
"I don't remember what being a civilian was like," Emile said absently as they stepped over a toppled tricycle, "but I suppose a group of armed soldiers going through your village is uncomfortable to witness."   
They made it to the outskirts of the settlement and JD began to feel the day catch up to him. Emile oddly seemed fine, even taking the lead as they moved through the trees towards the small shack that housed the water pumps. "How," Del whined, "are you not exhausted after everything you've been through today?"  
"Increased stamina," Emile answered without slowing down. "I can go days without sleeping."  
"Must be nice," Fahz grumbled.  
"You'd think so, but Jorge and Jun were always moody after two days of no sleep. Kat got pissy at three. Carter... he was a downright bitch after four. I can make it five." Emile stopped talking as reached the door. JD watched him pull his knife out of it's odd place on his shoulder.   
"What?" JD whispered the question at him and Emile pointed with the knife, showing the busted keypad. JD frowned as Emile shoved his knife between the doors and used it to pry them open. When there was enough space he shoved his hand between the gap and pulled one door back with ease.   
"Lights," he barked and JD curiously followed him inside, his helmet easily lighting up the landing they stood on. Stairs trailed off into the darkness down below them as a stifling silence engulfed them.  
"Okay," Kait said with a huff, "down we go." JD moved to start down the stairs and was stopped by Emile's arm. The skull shook no at him. Without warning the Spartan leapt over the side of the railing, making Kait gasp.  
"Emile!" Del hissed the name as they all moved to the stairs. A low growl met their ears and JD raised his Lancer. He took the stairs two at a time, not liking that he had lost sight of Emile. When he got to the bottom he froze, Del bumping into his back with a grunt.   
"Wha... holy shit." JD could only nod at Del's astute observation. Emile stood over a slain Pouncer, blood pouring from the cut neck. Around the small space were the tendrils of an attempt to make a hive, but no other Swarm.   
"Why was this Pouncer alone?" Fahz asked as he shoved his way past JD.   
"It looks like it was trying to make a nest," Emile said as he flicked the crimson blood from his blade. "What do you call those?"  
"Hives," Del offered and the skull nodded.   
"Hive. I say we destroy this stuff," he kicked at a tendril, "and turn on their water... perhaps we should check the surrounding area for more." JD saw the reasoning behind that logic and moved to the flipped switch on the water tank. With a grunt he shoved the heavy switch up and the room around them hummed to life. Emile moved around him, silently slashing away all tendrils.   
"Report Delta," Marcus's voice in his ear made JD clear his throat.   
"We found a Pouncer hiding with the water pumps. It looks like it was starting a Hive."  
"They don't usually do that alone."  
"I know Dad," JD turned and caught Emile mid slash. As the liquid in the tendril sprayed out the Spartan made a noise of disgust. JD chuckled at him and Emile flipped him off by holding his knife up between his fingers. "We're going to check out the surrounding area, but I suggest another crew come out in a few days and check again."  
"Got it, I'll get that set up. Check out the area and come back. You guys have had a long day."   
"Yeah, it's been a day." JD felt a touch of hope at his dad's concern. Maybe their relationship could be fixed. 

XxX   
"Nothing else." Emile announced as he came back to the outskirts of the settlement. "Not a hopping one-"  
"Juvie," Del corrected and Emile nodded.   
"No Juvies, not a thing. I don't trust it, but I don't doubt my scouting abilities." He watched JD nod slowly and frowned. "Do you?"  
"No," JD said quickly. "I just don't like it either."  
"Leave me in the pump station overnight," Emile offered and immediately all of Delta looked at him. "We've established that I don't need sleep like you do," he motioned to include all of them, "and if something else shows up I can handle it."  
"I don't like that plan." JD seemed irritated by the idea and Emile stepped up to him.   
"I wasn't aware I asked," he spat out. "You go back, rest up, I'll be fine." JD tried to square up with him, pulling himself to his full height and Emile found it slightly adorable.   
"We don't usually split up like that," Kait cut in, actually pushing JD back. She looked up at Emile and he tilted his head to show he was listening. "We at least have two people together."  
"But I don't need sleep like you do," Emile tried to explain in a light tone. The plan made perfect sense to him. Did they really not trust him?   
"Jinn said to keep an eye on you," Fahz said with a sneer. "So someone has to stay."  
"I'll do it," JD said and Emile heard Fahz snort.   
"Of course you will," the cocky man started up and Emile rolled his eyes. He seemed to think his joke was hilarious, but Emile just found it stupid.   
"Jinn does want her full report, I'm not supposed to breathe without you knowing," Emile said with distaste as he moved back to the pump station. He felt JD catch up to him but ignored the man as he stepped back inside. "Lights," he ordered and his helmet illuminated the landing once more.   
"I trust you Emile," JD said firmly and the Spartan could hardly hold in a snort. He felt a shove and whirled, seeing JD glaring up at him. "I do. If I didn't I wouldn't have told Dad we'd take you on my team. I have to report into Jinn to keep her happy, but I'm not going to babysit you."  
"Fine," Emile nodded and turned around to the stairs. As he went down he heard JD behind him hiss in pain. He turned and saw the man gripping his injured arm. The mesh looking panel glowed for a moment and JD straightened up.   
"What?" JD demanded and Emile held back a sigh.   
"We can try biofoam on that. Baird took some of it to try and replicate, but I have enough on me-"  
"No, they already told me it can't be fixed." JD shoved his way past him and sat down on the lone stool at the small console.   
"Yeah and I'm from a different galaxy, if not a different universe. I bet they would have said I was impossible too." Emile moved to the wall and leaned against it, examining his new gun idly as he thought of his trusty sidearm Baird had promised to keep safe. It turns out that Jorge was not the only sentimental one, but he would have never admitted it.   
"How are you really?" JD asked and Emile looked over at him. "I mean... you've been through hell and you're acting fine but I don't see how." Emile mulled over his answer as he flicked the safety a few times, unsure of how to answer that.   
"I miss them. Carter, Jorge, Jun, Kat, hell I even miss Six even though he had just joined us. When you have a team like Noble... it's more than a team. They were my family."  
"Do you want to talk about them?" JD seemed sincere with his concern.   
"Carter was our leader, something about him just screamed follow me. Kat was a genius with tech. Jun was silent most of the time, but more deadly with a sniper rifle than anyone you’ve ever met… Jorge balanced my anger. He was huge, this giant of a Spartan but he cared about everyone. I've never been good with people who aren't Spartans, even the other marines. Jorge balanced that out with his concern." He trailed off, mind on the mountain that was Jorge kneeling amongst a group of curious children on a different planet.   
"I know you're new here," JD said carefully, pulling Emile from his memories, "but Del already thinks you're awesome."  
"He's a smart guy then," Emile joked and JD laughed a little. He watched as the other man ran a hand over his eyes and felt a bit of sympathy. "Get some sleep JD, I'll take first watch."  
"Yeah I don't think I'll be able to sleep here," JD motioned around them and Emile rolled his eyes under his helmet.   
"Put your head on your good arm and pass out," he chided gently and the man huffed. He watched him slowly do it, but just as he got settled he hissed in pain. Emile watched him try to play it off, but it was obvious his arm was bothering him. "What happened to your arm?"   
"When we first brought the Hammer of Dawn online we needed a target for Baird to lock on. I used myself. I don't know what happened exactly but when I woke up a few days later I had this." Emile frowned and moved towards him. He saw JD tense as he grabbed his arm gently, but he inspected the open wound under the panel carefully.   
"It almost looks like a plasma burn," he spoke gently as he turned his arm around to check it over. JD's breath was shaky and Emile looked up at him, worried he was hurting him. "Am I hurting you?"   
"No," JD said with a waver to his voice, "I'm just a little nervous about people messing with it." It hit Emile like a missile in that moment. If JD did not like people touching his arm, he had to trust him to let him examine it.  
"We'll figure out a way to heal you up pretty boy," he teased to hide his happiness over his revelation. He stepped back and moved to his wall, feeling JD's eyes on his back. "What?" he asked with amusement as he leaned against the brick surface once more.   
"Why do you call me that?"  
"What? Pretty boy? It just suits you." JD looked offended, but Emile just laughed. "I've got ugly scars, everyone on Noble did. You have your face and perfectly placed ones that add to your charm. I'm sure the ladies love them." Emile may have spat the last part bitterly, but he would deny it if asked.   
"I-I don't really know," JD admitted and Emile felt his scarred eyebrow lift. "Aside from Kait I'm not exactly near women."   
"Well not to burst your bubble on that one," Emile said with a sigh, "but I'm pretty sure Del is falling for her."  
"Yeah they spent a lot of time together when I was injured... even after I was out I was hanging out with Fahz."   
"You willingly hung out with that dick?" Emile asked, confused but curious.   
"Jinn assigned me to his squad. We're not exactly friends, but I know he's got my back."  
"He's an asshole," Emile offered in rebuttal and JD chuckled as he laid his head on his good arm.   
"No argument there. Are you really okay to stay up?"  
"Yeah." Emile watched as JD's eyes slid closed and found himself smiling at the already half asleep soldier. As soon as his back was rising and falling rhythmically Emile carefully sat down with his rifle across his lap. He felt the back of his helmet, found the chip, and sighed. "Play." Soon his screen was filled with his family, and he stopped watching before they were gone. 

XxX   
JD jolted awake, a crick in his neck from falling asleep at the console. As he stretched it out and popped his back his eyes went over the small space. Emile was sitting eerily still against the far wall, his helmet's lights illuminating the room easily.   
"Hey," JD called out and Emile turned to him, the skull shining under the bright lights.   
"You've been asleep for five hours," Emile offered and JD grunted as he stood up.   
"Anything happen?" he asked as he stretched his back.   
"You snore softly, it's adorable." JD blushed at the words and looked away.   
"I'm not adorable." Emile chuckled and stood up, looking around the room idly.   
"Whatever you say. Marcus called in about ten minutes ago. They're sending a... what do you call them? Raven? One of those to pick us up and bring a new guard out." JD nodded and picked up his Lancer.   
"I guess we can head back to the settlement."  
"I'd prefer to wait here until they arrive. I don't like people." JD snorted at Emile's blunt words.  
"They'll have food and I'm starving. Don't you eat?"  
"I'll wait until we get back."   
"Emile..." JD sighed and shook his head. "Fine we'll wait." He walked around the small room, checking the gauges on the machines. Before too long his comm crackled.   
"James?” Marcus's voice was gentle and he smiled at nothing.   
"Hi Dad. I'm up."  
"Emile said you were snoring."  
"Adorably," Emile cut in and JD flipped him off. Marcus laughed and JD rolled his eyes.   
"The Raven is touching down, why don't you guys head that way?"  
"You got it. We'll be back soon." He moved to the stairs and heard Emile stepping up behind him.   
"You have to stop telling people that," he grumbled and Emile snorted lightly.   
"Fine. I'd hate to ruin your reputation pretty boy." 

XxX   
The second they landed JD noticed the Onix Guard waiting. His brow furrowed and he moved to them. "First Minister Jinn wants you in her office," the man barked the news and turned to leave, making him sigh. He felt Emile watching him and turned.   
"I've gotta go report in, why don't you go see Baird and get your armor off?" Emile nodded and moved off, JD belatedly realizing that Del was waiting. Emile approached him and JD moved their way.   
"You really have to report in?" Del asked as Emile walked off.   
"Yeah. Its ridiculous but I'm not going to piss her off by not." He started to walk and Del went with him.   
"He seems pretty cool," Del said in a way too casual tone.   
"He's not going to replace you as my best friend," JD reassured and Del chuckled.   
"That's not what I was getting at, but thanks. I just meant that he's cool you know? I could get used to having him around."  
"Yeah, me too." JD thought nothing of agreeing with his friend. Emile seemed to be a good fit for the team, and he was obviously a good fighter. He heard Del take a deep breath and turned to him. "Okay, what are you getting at?"   
"Well I just..." Del gave him an awkward smile and JD frowned. "You know what? Never mind. You don't see it that's cool. It'll hit you."  
"What will?" JD was confused, even more so when Del walked off with a laugh. He made the rest of the trek to the office alone and went inside.   
"There you are." Jinn was behind her desk, as pristine looking as ever. "Report."  
"He did great. He is aware of his potential to alarm civilians, but he didn't do anything that I would call noteworthy ma'am." JD knew better than to lie to Jinn. The woman had a sixth sense about that when he tried.   
"Fahz mentioned that he killed a Prowler." JD nodded, unsure of how that was relevant. "He seems to have a knack for just jumping into things, perhaps he'd best serve on a Hivebuster team." JD paled at the notion.   
"Ma'am I'd rather him stay on my squad. I don't think he would enjoy getting shuffled around like that when he's just now getting used to this."   
"I have a squad going up north later today, I want him on there with them." She turned her attention to some papers and JD opened his mouth to argue. "You're dismissed." 

XxX   
"I'm what now?" Emile asked as he sat in the chair beside Baird. The man was tinkering with something, pretending to not pay attention as JD delivered the news.   
"She wants you to go with the Hivebusters." JD did not look thrilled with the announcement, which led him to believe that he had not suggested it.  
"What do they do?" Emile asked in a carefully neutral tone as he held JD's gaze.   
"They get taken by a Snatcher, burst out of the pod, then drop a bomb and escape."  
"I thought I was on your team." Emile tried to hide his feelings of being tossed around, but it hurt a little. He genuinely enjoyed Del and Kait, Fahz he could gut and not miss, and JD... well he was different in a way he did not want to examine.   
"You are. She just wants to test this I guess. Emile I didn't... I tried to tell her no." He seemed bothered and Emile chuckled to hide his annoyance.  
"Well I best go see who I'm dealing with now," he said as he stood up. "Thanks for the heads up. Maybe they'll want to keep me." He brushed past the stunned looking JD and left the room, ignoring when JD called after him.

XxX   
"Let him go kid," Baird said gently and JD turned to his surrogate uncle.  
"He's upset I-"  
"If you were in his place wouldn't you be? He'll survive the bust and be back on Delta when you go on patrol tomorrow." Baird looked up at him from his seat and narrowed his eyes. "You do want him on your squad right?"  
"Of course I do!" JD insisted and Baird smirked. "I just... he's confusing to deal with." He felt better having admitted it to someone.   
"How so?" Baird set his project down and JD knew he had his undivided attention.   
"I don't even know Baird," he admitted with a sigh. "I just... everything feels jumbled up and I don't ever seem to say the right thing."   
"Sounds familiar," Baird said with a fond look in his eye that made JD uncomfortable. Baird only looked that way when Sam came up into conversation. He knew that she had not been into Baird at first, just as Baird had despised her, but somehow love had bloomed.   
"It's not like that!" JD said quickly and Baird seemed startled out of his reverie.   
"What's not?"  
"Emile! I just... I," JD took a steadying breath and turned on his heel. He was not into Emile. He respected him as a soldier and wanted him to feel welcome. That was all.

XxX   
The Hivebusters were crazy. Emile sat on the other side of the Raven from them, watching them laugh amongst themselves. They were loud and rowdy, something that he was definitely not. As he watched he heard his comm crackle.   
"Baird to Emile, you there?"  
"What's up Baird?" Emile asked, thankful to have a distraction.   
"Just thought I'd let you know I'm supposed to be watching you. I've got a live feed here in the workshop. Marcus is bringing popcorn." Emile chuckled.  
"I have an audience?" he drawled and Baird snorted.   
"All of us old timers and the new Delta. Kait says hi, they can hear you."  
"Hello Kait," Emile said in response. "Enjoy the show."  
"She says they don't seem your type." Emile snorted at the obvious.   
"I think I'd rather still be dead than talk to them. I don't do well with others."  
"Just come back in one piece okay? I think Fahz would miss you too much if you didn't." Emile barked a laugh at that.   
"Yes I'm sure he sends his regards." The Raven began to descend and the group of four Hivebusters jumped up. "We're landing. Time to get eaten." He stood up and turned to the door. The second it opened he hopped down and moved through the snow, his boots crunching into the undisturbed whiteness.   
"You ready?" Baird asked and Emile sighed.   
"Yes. I have a mark on my scanner, one of those things is heading my way." He knelt down on the snow and took a deep breath.   
"Emile?" Kait's voice came in loudly over his comms and he hummed. "Don't do anything crazy, we're worried about you here."  
"I'll be fine," he reassured, a little touched at the concern. The Snatcher came into view, it's stomach glowing brightly in the dim light that made it through the trees. "Come on fucker," he goaded silently. "Come get the tasty treat."  
It rambled forward and Emile tensed as tentacles poured from it's stomach and wrapped around him. 

XxX   
"Emile? Can you hear me?" JD was definitely panicked as Baird tried to get him to communicate. The screen was dark, too dark for his liking. "Emile!"  
"I am so glad I'm covered in armor," Emile groused and suddenly a sickeningly wet slice came over the comm. JD sighed in relief as the screen lit up as Emile emerged from the pod. "That smells so bad."  
"Yeah, it happened to Marcus," Baird happily supplied and Emile's snort made JD grin. "We made him sleep outside for a week."  
"Ha ha," Marcus slapped Baird on the back of his bald head and Baird grinned at him.   
"Setting the bomb," Emile narrated as he stabbed the small device into the fleshy growth at his feet.   
"Sixty seconds until it releases the poison. Find the others and get out of there." JD's knuckles whitened on his knees as Emile turned to the other pods and helped the busters out.   
"Move it people!" Emile barked and they took off running. A roar sounded over the comms and JD gulped. "Lights! Oh shit." The screen showed two Snatchers, surrounded by Pouncers. "Go go!" Gunfire came over the comms and JD jumped at a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see his dad staring at him with a concerned expression.   
"He'll be fine," Marcus reassured him and JD nodded absently, his eyes going back to the screen to see Emile helping one of the busters to their feet.   
"Run dumbass!" Emile barked out the order and the wild eyed man took off, which made Baird snort.   
"Play nice Emile," he singsonged and the Spartan muttered a few choice curses. The image they had on the screen shook and JD felt his stomach drop as Emile turned around.   
"What the hell is that?" Emile asked as a Warden came into view. JD leapt to his feet and practically shoved Baird out of the way to get his hands on the microphone.   
"Emile run. Do not fight it! That's a Warden. They're only weakness is the helmet protected head. Run!"  
The Warden charged and JD felt sick as the camera tilted with Emile's roll to avoid getting hit by the spiked weapons. "Shit!" A voice screamed off camera and Emile turned his head. The Warden had a buster at his feet, weapons raised to kill him.   
"Hey fucker!" Emile rushed forward and a scream left the lips of everyone watching. They watched in shocked horror as Emile leapt onto the Warden and knocked him to the ground.  
"Emile!" JD screamed at him over the comms, oblivious to the hand on his shoulder. He watched as Emile pried the helmet off with his knife and then jabbed over and over at the Warden's eyes. Blood coated the screen and Emile wiped it away with one hand.   
"We gotta go!" A hivebuster screamed off screen and Emile hauled the one that had been about to die to his feet.   
"Let's go!" He kept a hand on the man's shoulder as they moved towards the exit, a Raven in sight.   
"Holy shit," JD collapsed into his chair, suddenly aware of every eye on him as Emile made it safely out the door.   
"You okay there?" Marcus asked him and JD felt like crawling into a hole and hiding. Why had he had such a reaction?

XxX   
JD stood on the landing platform as the Raven landed. The Hivebusters hopped out, hooping and hollering with their win. They danced around happily, slapping the Spartan's armor as he moved towards JD.   
"You can bust with us anytime!" The leader crowed and Emile nodded. JD waited for them to go inside and then he shoved Emile's chest.   
"What was that for?" Emile asked and JD just shoved him again.   
"You fucking idiot!" He snarled the words and shoved him again. "I can't believe you did that!"   
"Did what?" Emile caught his wrists when he tried to shove him again and JD saw red.   
"You don't do that! You don't just rush a Warden!"  
"I saved his life!" Emile snapped back and JD tried to pull his wrists free. Pain shot up his arm and he cried out in pain. "JD," Emile softened his grip and JD ripped his wrists away. "I don't understand-"  
"I'm not a Spartan Emile!" he said between clenched teeth as he tried to press the button to administer his pain medication. "I care if you don't make it back!" He looked away, mortified by his outburst.   
"JD," Emile said his name softly and he waved him off.   
"Get your armor cleaned up, leave me alone." He turned to go back inside, brushing past his dad who stood there silently. He heard the familiar sound of his dad catching up to him and internally groaned.   
"What was that?"   
"I don't know," JD answered honestly. "I just... he doesn't care if he dies and that pisses me off Dad." He turned to him and shook his head. "Who does that? What kind of person doesn't care?"  
"A man who's lost everything and is blinded by that loss," his dad's gentle tone made JD choke up.   
"He has us now," he said around his emotions and Marcus nodded.   
"Then show him that James, just be there for him. He's lost here and he needs that anchor." JD opened his mouth and shut it soundlessly. "I'll talk to him." With that he left, leaving JD wondering why he reacted so strongly. 

XxX   
"Lover's quarrel got you in a foul mood?" Emile snarled and turned to Fahz, Jack beeping at him indignantly as the robot removed his armor.   
"Fuck off with that shit," Emile warned as he held still. Once the last of his armor was removed he stepped from it and let the bot carry it out to wash off. He saw Marcus step into the workshop and bit his tongue, not wanting to rise to the bait that Fahz was dangling.   
"What? We all saw that little tiff," Fahz kept at it and Marcus cleared his throat. Emile was slightly amused to see the cocky ass shut up and leave, but it faded when Marcus turned a glare on him.   
"What?" he demanded of the older man.   
"JD-"  
"I didn't mean to hurt his arm," Emile explained quickly. "I was trying to stop him from hurting himself." Marcus nodded and seemed to wait for more. Emile had no idea what he wanted and shifted on his feet. "Is he okay?"  
"I know what you're feeling right now kid," Marcus said with a world weary sigh. "You're here, you've got no one... but you do. You have Delta. Del, Kait, and JD like you on the squad."  
"I don't..." Emile took a deep breath, "I reacted out of instinct when I saw the buster go down. He was about to die Marcus. I couldn't leave him and run."  
"JD is just worried about you," Marcus said and Emile ignored the idea of liking that. "My son's not always so violent in the way he shows it but I saw nothing but panic from him when you charged that Warden. That on the landing pad? That's him not being able to process his emotions. I guess that's my fault, I'm not exactly the talk it out type," he offered a half hearted chuckle and Emile hummed.   
"Emotions aren't exactly easy for me either," Emile admitted.  
"Spartan stuff?" Marcus asked.  
"That and I've never had anyone who wasn't Noble or another Spartan care. I didn't mean to worry him. I'll apologize if you think that would help."  
"It might kid. He stormed off to the gun range." Emile nodded and Marcus motioned to the shelf that his armor would be set on. "It took some digging but we found some pants long enough for you, if you want to get out of that."   
"Yeah thanks, might help me blend in a bit," Emile said wryly as he turned and grabbed the clothes. He stripped off his skintight shirt and only realized his mistake when Marcus sucked in a breath. "They don't hurt, not anymore." It was a quick explanation for the mass of scar tissue that crisscrossed his back. He hoped Marcus would not ask for more information on them, not all of them were from firefights. The Spartan Program was tough to survive. The procedures... they left the deepest scars.   
He pulled on his new shirt, happy to see the sleeves were long enough to hide his arms, and picked up the pants. They looked like the basic grayish green that everyone wore. He heard Marcus leave the room and quickly changed from his skintight pants to the new ones, shaking them out to get a feel for them. Baird came in then and gave him a quick smile.   
"You look like a Gear kid." Emile shook his head and caught the boots tossed at him. "You did good out there today." As Emile put on the warm socks tucked into the boots he wanted to ask Baird for more information but found himself unsure of how to express his feelings.   
"Baird... do you... I don't know." He gave up as he slid his feet in the boots and took a few steps. "They fit."  
"Jack scanned your armor, we guessed at the size."  
"You're an underappreciated treasure," he said genuinely and Baird laughed.   
"I need that on a shirt." Emile smiled and moved to the door. "Where are you off to?"  
"I've gotta talk to JD."

XxX   
Emile stepped into the shooting range, not surprised to find JD destroying bot after bot as the smaller man moved around the space. He watched him crouch behind a barricade, raise his gun, and fire blindly over the side. The bot went down and Emile clapped. JD scowled at him and Emile held up his hands in surrender.   
"I'm sorry," Emile said gently as he approached him. JD stood up and just glared at him. "I don't have a death wish, I've done that once before and it didn't stick." JD did not look amused at his attempt at humor and Emile sighed. "The guy was about to die I just wanted to save him."  
"I told you to run." JD turned away from him and Emile quickly moved around him.   
"If you want to hit me, I'll roll with the punch and go down," he offered and JD tried to move around him. Emile stepped in front of him again, blocking him from going anywhere. "JD-"  
"What part of leave me alone didn't you understand?" he demanded angrily.   
"I'm sorry okay?" Emile responded hotly. "I don't always think before I jump in."  
"Fuck off!" JD shoved the Lancer at him and Emile backed up a half step.   
"I'll be more careful in the future okay?"  
"I said fuck off!" JD jabbed at him again with the Lancer and Emile caught the gun by the chainsaw. He ripped it easily from JD's shocked fingers and set it on the barricade. "You-"  
"Hit me or talk to me. I don't care just get over yourself and accept my apology!" JD moved to grab the Lancer and Emile snagged it first. "Talk to me!"  
"I don't know what to say!" JD half yelled at him. "I freaked out when you charged the Warden and I know you did the right thing but I can't believe you did that!" JD shoved his chest and Emile let himself get pushed. JD did it again and again, surprising Emile as a lone tear fell down his cheek.   
"JD," Emile calmly caught his wrists with one hand when the shoving slowed and used his free hand to catch the side of his face. JD looked up at him quickly, face red when Emile wiped away the tear with his thumb. A long silence stretched between them and something in Emile snapped. He realized what was happening to him. JD was getting under his built up armor. JD was unknowingly wiggling his way into his heart. "I want to belong here. I want to be apart of Delta. With you. I don't want to die again okay?"   
"No more Hivebusting," JD said firmly and Emile nodded.   
"I'll be Delta only." JD slumped and Emile easily held him up. "I'll be by your side and we'll take down everything that comes our way." JD looked away and Emile belatedly realized he was still holding his face. He removed his hand and released his wrists. When JD did not step back Emile felt his heart oddly speed up.   
"I shouldn't have shoved you," JD admitted in a quiet voice and Emile shrugged.   
"I'm fine. No harm done. I'll uh, let you get back to your shooting." He picked up the Lancer and held it out. JD took it slowly and Emile stepped around him. As he went back inside he felt the burn of eyes on him, but ignored the urge to turn around.

XxX   
JD walked into the dining hall, hesitating slightly when he saw the crowd around his usual table. Emile had obviously attracted attention by helping the Hivebusters, as the whole unit of them seemed crowded around the uncomfortable looking Spartan. Del and Kait looked more amused than anything as Emile tried to shy away from the attention. With a grin he grabbed his own meal and took the free seat beside Emile, making the man jump.   
"Help me," he whispered and JD shook his head as he stabbed his fork into the steaming mashed potatoes. "Seriously?" He caught Emile's slightly panicked eyes and felt a twinge of sympathy and something else he ignored.   
"Hey JD," Lahni spoke up and he looked to the tattooed badass who had busted more Hives with Keegan and Mac than any other team, "where have you been hiding this one?"  
"He's new," JD offered and felt Emile scoot a little closer to him.   
"We've been trying to get him to join us on our next bust," Keegan said, "but he seems insistent that he's not suited for it. The video says otherwise." Emile groaned into his plate and JD frowned.  
"I don't want him off Delta, sorry Keegan." The man looked between them for a moment and JD felt a hint of panic. He fully dug into his food then, ignoring his weird wave of panic.   
"If you change your mind let us know okay?" Lahni asked and Emile nodded. As she shooed away the other busters she shot Emile a wink that made his dark cheeks burn a little. JD hated that but refused to acknowledge why. He elbowed Emile and caught his attention.   
"You were very little help there," Emile groused he stabbed into his serving of chicken.   
"Told you he'd be popular," Del teased and Emile threw a balled up napkin at him. "What?" Del laughed as he caught the projectile.   
"I don't do well with people, especially not crowds of them." Emile went back to his food and a heavy silence fell on the table.   
"Lahni seemed to like you," Kait pointed out after a minute and Emile grunted.   
"Won't do her any good," he mumbled and JD slowed his eating of potatoes.   
"Why not? She's pretty," Kait said with a waggle of her eyebrows and Emile shifted uncomfortably.   
"I'm not... interested in her," Emile admitted haltingly and JD swallowed his bite, feeling a little sick. Did that mean that someone else had caught his eye? Why did that notion bother JD? He tried to shake the feeling but found his eyes warily moving to Emile as he pushed the chicken around on his plate.   
"Okay so who then?" Kait seemed oblivious to the tension, but JD assumed she was ignoring it. When Emile seemed to ignore her she frowned. "Did you have someone back home?" She asked it gently but JD felt like he'd been slapped.   
"No," Emile answered quickly. "Spartans were not exactly anyone's ideal choice in partner. I think Kat and Carter could have had a thing if they had more time."  
"Who wouldn't like a mountain of muscle like you?" Del asked and JD watched as Emile unthinkingly bent the fork in his hands.   
"I just..." Emile shut his mouth and seemed to be thinking about how to answer that. "Spartans are infertile. We were designed for war not families. With our limited emotional range it takes a lot of work to be involved with one. Spartans stick with Spartans. We understand the emotional limitations and... I had someone at one point, but he died two systems away from me years ago." JD felt the pronoun like a jolt of lightning struck him. He. Emile was not interested in Lahni or another female. The idea seemed to sink in at the table because Kait opened her mouth with a soft oh of realization. Del just nodded, like he had known.   
"I'm sorry," Kait offered and Emile shrugged.   
"I'm fine. I've grieved."   
"Did you... love him?" Kait asked and JD wanted to not hear the answer to that.   
"I could have, if we had had more time." Emile shook his head and chuckled at the fork he had ruined. "Shit," he mumbled as he fixed it, bending it back into shape with ease. JD felt awkward as he sat there, suddenly not hungry. Emile's admission was of little consequence, why was it bothering him? He was interested in men and had a boyfriend that died. What did any of that matter? He was a damn good soldier, built for battle literally. JD was not homophobic, so why did the admission seem to want to burrow into his brain?  
"So does that mean I finally have someone to talk about guys with?" Kait asked and Emile barked a laugh.   
"I think our interests are different, but sure." JD offered up a hollow laugh at that and went back to his now flavorless food. He could feel Del watching him, but he ignored it. Del would say something later if he had a problem. 

XxX   
"Okay so," Kait leaned against the wall as Emile grabbed his helmet, "what's your type?"  
"I'm not getting into this with you," Emile said with amusement as he grabbed the memory chip and held it delicately. He wanted to ask Baird if he could pull a still of all of Noble from it, something to remember his old team by.   
"Oh come on!" Kait bounced on her feet. "I'll tell you-"  
"You like Del," Emile said and her mouth dropped open in surprise. "I think he's not aware of how you feel but he likes you. He's probably nervous to even say it, but it's written all over his face when he looks at you." She smiled, a happy little smile that told Emile she was so far gone she had probably convinced herself that it would never happen.   
"Okay then," she said with an extra gleam in her eye, "who strikes your interest here?" Emile hesitated and shrugged.   
"No one. I don't think anyone would be interested back so why bother?"  
"Emile you're gorgeous!" She rolled her eyes and he chuckled. "Is it... I mean, you seem to have a tension with JD-"  
"Don't even go there," Emile cut off her words with a warning glare. "He's not."  
"You don't know that," she whispered like they were conspiring against someone and he huffed.  
"Do you know?" He turned to walk away and found Baird standing awkwardly in the doorway.   
"Should I knock before entering my own workshop?" he asked and Emile rolled his eyes.   
"Can you pull a still of Noble and print it out for me? I don't have anything but the video. I know I got all of my team on the Pelican before everything went to shit." Baird nodded and held out a hand for the chip. Kait slinked out of the room with a smile on her face and Emile felt like he had somehow been set up to get the inquisition from Baird. He knew enough to know that the man was practically JD's uncle and the thought made him nervous. How much had he heard?  
"So," Baird started as Emile set the chip in his palm, "what were you and Kait talking about?"  
"You heard enough I'm sure," he responded in a guarded tone. When Baird nodded he groaned internally. "Please don't tell anyone, the last thing I need is more people knowing and freaking out about me being near them."   
"We're not assholes here Emile," Baird said with a friendly enough smile.  
"Yeah well it kinda slipped out when Kait was asking over dinner... JD seemed to tense up at the revelation so I'm pretty much expecting to get reassigned. I know not everyone is comfortable with it-"  
"JD?" Baird seemed surprised. "I know Anya and Marcus, they'd never raise him to be like that."  
"Yeah well I'm sure they did their best. If you could just get the still I'd appreciate it. We're supposed to be checking another settlement tomorrow morning." With that he quickly left the workshop, hoping to make it back to the room he had been given without incident. 

XxX   
"He said what?" Marcus growled out and Baird held up his hands in surrender.   
"I'm just repeating what he said. He let slip what he likes and JD apparently seemed uncomfortable with the idea." Baird watched his brother forged in battle sag into the chair, a weary sigh of defeat leaving his lips.   
"Did I fuck up somewhere?" he asked the room. "I know I'm not exactly the warmest person but... did I really raise my boy wrong?"  
"Emile..." Baird hesitated on his words. He knew JD, almost as well as he knew Marcus. He had his suspicions about his nephew but had always kept his mouth shut. "Maybe Emile read his body language wrong. Maybe... just maybe, JD was caught off guard and unsure how to react?" Marcus frowned at him, obviously not seeing the dots he was laying out.   
"He's dealt with this before, I know he said some girl in the academy had a girlfriend-"  
"Maybe JD likes Emile," Baird spat out his suspicion and watched Marcus's eyes widen. "Maybe he just doesn't realize it."  
"You think? I mean, he's never brought a girl around but I just... me and Anya never officially got together until after the war ended. I assumed he was just waiting."  
"Its possible," Baird conceded, "but I'm kinda leaning more towards the other option." Marcus nodded slowly.   
"So I've messed up somewhere and put the idea in his head that he can't have a boyfriend?" Baird snorted.   
"Its not the norm we wanted," Baird pointed out. "You wanted Anya, I didn't but did want Sam... all he's ever seen is us with our wives or special lady friends. I don't think he's messed up and I don't think you messed up raising him. I just don't think it's registered that he has the option."  
"So what do I do?" Marcus asked and Baird shrugged.   
"You can't do anything. If my guess is right he's not even aware of it yet. If you try to say something he might just push Emile away more. Let this go for now, just maybe drop the most subtle of hints that you're cool with it." Marcus snorted and Baird chuckled. "I know subtlety and you don't go in the same sentence unless there's an isn't between them, but I'll do my part. He's been trying to talk to me more. Emile didn't want me to tell anyone, so don't just drop the bomb that you know." 

XxX   
JD watched as the new Delta approached him. Del and Kait were laughing at something, Fahz was frowning at Emile behind his shades, and Emile himself was obviously a mystery behind his skull carved helmet. "Alright Delta, we basically know the drill. Settlement One needs us to check the area and take out any Swarm we see. Let's go." They all hopped on the Raven and it took off, no one taking a seat as they flew over the ground.   
JD looked out the small window as they moved, trying to not acknowledge the urge to look over at Emile. His resolve lasted until Fahz spoke up. "So we're just stuck with you now?" Fahz asked and JD turned. Emile seemed unbothered as he pulled his knife from it's sheath and looked it over.   
"Seems that way." The response was flat, completely devoid of humor and JD did not like it.   
"I thought Jinn would've stuck you with the Hivebusters permanently after that Warden takedown."  
"Listen," Emile turned to face Fahz and JD smirked at the side of his helmet, "I know you're trying to rile me up, but it won't work. Get over yourself and move on."   
"Are you going to continue marking kills on your helmet?" Del asked and JD watched it shake no.   
"This marked Covenant kills and I'd hate to give Fahz more of an inferiority complex." That made everyone except Fahz laugh. JD just shook his head and looked out the window, a warm feeling in his chest he did his best to ignore. 

XxX   
The Raven touched down and Emile immediately knew something was wrong. He looked around at how deserted the settlement seemed and turned his gaze to JD. "This doesn't feel right," he said and JD shook his head.  
"Hello?" JD moved through the quiet streets and Emile gripped his Markza tighter.   
"Shh!" A voice hissed from a doorway and Emile raised his gun. "They attacked not long ago."  
"Swarm?" JD asked and the person opened the door farther. There stood a scared looking old man, his hand shaking on his cane.   
"They took one of the kids."   
"Where did they go?" Emile asked and the man's eyes widened when he craned his neck up to look at him.   
"Down to the forest. She's dead by now." A tiny scream echoed through the air and Emile took off, legs moving as quickly as he could.  
"Emile!" JD's shout came over the comm and he ignored it as he leapt over a toppled cart of fruit. "Dammit Emile not again!"   
"I can get there quicker than any of you, just follow behind me," Emile explained as he quickly scaled the outer wall and landed on the other side. As he moved he fired at the lingering Juvies, each one falling to the ground without a head.   
"Emile please be careful," JD sounded winded and the Spartan just chuckled.  
"Don't worry JD, I've taken down Covenant Hunters, I'll show you one later. They make a Warden look like a bitch." He turned with another scream, using his ears as much as his radar to find the beast that had the child.   
Emile came to a clearing and raised his rifle, eyes on the monster with waving tubes sticking out of it's back as it tried to haul away the kicking kid. "Hold still!" Emile barked and fired. Two shots rang out and the child in it's arms screamed as the monster's head exploded. He rushed forward and knelt by the little one. Wide brown eyes looked up at him from under a mess of braids and Emile pulled off his helmet.   
"Hey, you're okay," he promised in a gentle voice. "My name is Emile, I'm with the COG." She blinked and suddenly Emile found his arms full of a tiny little girl, her sobbing against his armor as he gently picked her up. He holstered the rifle onto his back and pushed some of the braids from her face. Jorge's words about kids liking questions rang in his head and he carefully pulled his helmet back on. "What's your name little one?"   
"Emma," she said around a sob and Emile nodded.   
"Emma? I like that it's pretty. You don't need to worry anymore okay Emma? I've got you. You're safe with me okay?"   
"Your mask is scary," she said and Emile chuckled as he pulled it off and held it out to her.   
"You see all of those scratches?" he asked and she nodded as a curious tiny hand reached out and touched one. "Every time I take down one of the bad guys I make a mark. How high can you count Emma?" He turned back towards the settlement and she screamed at the sight of two Hunters, Torque Bows glowing. Emile pulled his sidearm and fired off with his left hand, the right holding the girl to his chest to protect her. One Hunter hit the ground and his Torque Bow shot off into the air. The other fired and Emile rolled out of the way, making sure the girl was protected by his shoulder pad.   
"Emile!" JD burst into the clearing and fired his Lancer, nailing the unsuspecting Hunter in the back. He fired until it was on the ground, a snarl on his lips.   
"Look Emma," Emile coaxed the girl out from hiding her face in his shoulder, "my friend's here." Emile picked up his dropped helmet as JD walked over to them.   
"You okay?" JD asked and Emile nodded.   
"We're fine, right Emma?" The little girl shied away from JD and Emile shifted her in his arms to hold her better. "You're okay, I've got you now."   
"Your comm cut off," JD seemed irritated and Emile shot him a glare.   
"Not now JD, she's scared enough." JD looked at the shaking little girl and sighed.   
"Hi there," he said in a gentle tone and she shook her head.   
"I want my mommy," she sobbed into Emile's shoulder and the Spartan nodded.   
"Don't worry Emma, we'll get you back to her okay? Here," he gently eased his helmet onto her head and she let out a soft laugh. "Now you're ready huh?"

XxX   
Something in JD's chest ached seeing Emile with the little girl. As they walked back she started talking to him, telling him tiny details that Emile was obviously pretending to care about. JD walked beside them, eyes on how gentle Emile seemed to cradle the girl. For someone who did not like people, he was treating her well.   
"My mommy adopted me from the orphanage," the little girl prattled on.  
"I was in one when I was your age," Emile commented and the girl gasped.   
"Did you get a momma and a mommy like me?" Emile chuckled.   
"No but I did get five brothers and a sister."   
"I want a sister, but momma said she and mommy have their hands full with me." JD laughed at that and the little girl frowned at him.   
"That's what my dad said when I was little and asked about getting a brother," he explained. The little girl just went back to talking to Emile, completely ignoring him.   
"You're really tall," she commented.  
"I am."  
"Do you have kids?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Never thought about it before."  
"Do you have a girlfriend?"  
"No."  
"My aunt doesn't have a boyfriend."  
"I'm not interested."  
"Why?"  
"Because I like men."  
"Like him?" The little girl turned a sneer towards JD and he scoffed indignantly. Emile just laughed, which hurt in a way JD was unwilling to think about.   
"Hey guys," Kait greeted them at the gate, her braided hair askew. "We chased off and handled some Swarm. I see Emile's made a friend. Hi I'm Kait." JD watched the little girl shy into Emile's shoulder and felt a grin curl his lips. She may not like him but she obviously adored Emile.   
"Where's your house Emma?" Emile asked the little girl and she pointed. "Alright let's bring you home." They walked on and JD stopped by Kait.   
"He'd make a good dad," she observed and JD shrugged off the thought of Emile holding a little girl with dark blonde hair and blue eyes.   
"Where's Del and Fahz?"   
"Patrolling the perimeter. I came back to wait for you guys. You took off so fast after him we could hardly keep up." JD blushed a little at that and tried to play off his concern.   
"He's too brash, running off like that."  
"Maybe, but he saved that little girl. And," she leaned closer to his ear and whispered, "I don't think you mind the little shoving match you guys have when you're upset with him."  
"What does that mean?" JD demanded and she shrugged.   
"You worry too much about him, it's kinda cute." 

XxX   
Emile took his helmet back and set the girl down as the front door to the house opened. Two women were there, tears in their eyes as they embraced Emma. As they cried and fussed over her he turned to leave, only to be stopped by a tiny hand in his. He looked down into the brown eyes of Emma and knelt in front of her.   
"Do you have to go?"  
"I need to help my friends." He gently pushed her wild curls that had come free from their braids away from her face and touched her nose. "You go give your mommy and momma all the hugs and kisses they want okay?" Her tiny arms flew around his neck and Emile smiled as her lips kissed his cheek. "Go on now," he said as she seemed to want to cling to him.  
"Do you like that guy?" she asked with a look over his shoulder. Emile turned his head and saw JD standing there, his expression unreadable.   
"I do," he admitted to the little girl and she let out a heavy sigh.   
"Well if you like him I guess I do too." Emile chuckled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Will you be here later?"  
"I'm sure we'll stay for a little while to make sure the Swarm doesn't come back."  
"Okay," she nodded and squeezed his neck again. Emile let her and turned his eyes to the girl's mothers. Both of them seemed amused and relieved to have their daughter back, if not a little alarmed by who had saved her.   
"Go on," he coaxed and she finally detached herself from him. She ran to her mothers and Emile stood up.  
"Is she okay?" One with wild curls of her own drew his attention with the question.   
"She is now," he said with a nod and turned to go back to JD.   
"Thank you," the other mother spoke up, her blonde hair loose and blowing in the breeze.   
"Bye Emile!" Emma waved from the arms of her mothers and the Spartan gave her a small wave.   
"Bye Emma." With that he walked back to JD and Kait, slipping on his helmet once more.   
"What did she ask that made you look at me?" JD asked curiously and Emile chuckled as he moved past him, a not so soft smack to his ass making JD jump. 

XxX   
He was patrolling the perimeter again. And again. And again. Emile was not used to so much inaction. His radar showed no signs of targets, he heard nothing but the tired breaths of his team in his ears, it was boring.   
"Do we really have to wait around all night?" Fahz asked with a whine.   
"Stop bitching Fahz," JD grumbled and Emile smiled to himself.  
"Emile?" Kait's voice came over the comm.  
"Hm?"  
"You did really good with that little girl today. It was adorable." Emile chuckled and ran his eyes over the treeline once more.   
"She was cute, half choked me when I was trying to return her."  
"She probably didn't want you to leave," Kait said and he hummed.   
"Its a nice feeling."  
"What is?" Del asked.   
"Having someone want you to stay." It slipped out unbidden and he rolled his eyes at himself.   
"Well," Fahz' voice came back over, all hints of exhaustion gone as he said, "we all know JD wants you to."  
"Fahz-" JD started and Del cut him off.   
"Dude we all want you to stay. Maybe not Fahz but since when does he count?"  
"Hey!" Emile chuckled at the indignant squawk from Fahz and rounded his twentieth walk around the outside wall of the settlement.   
"Anything? My brain is about to melt from boredom," he admitted and heard everyone sigh. They were set up in trees around the exterior of the settlement, letting Emile do the leg work.   
"Nothing." Del sounded exhausted.   
"In a sense it's a good thing," Kait pointed out.   
"True, I don't like how quiet everything is though," Emile explained as he moved around the wall.   
"What do you mean?" JD asked.   
"Well the attack on your city was stopped, you're welcome by the way," he quipped and then grew serious, "but now they're just hiding? They've got to be planning something and I just don't like it. I'd prefer to just find whatever hole they're hiding in and kill them all."  
"As lovely as that sounds," Fahz said with an eyeroll Emile could hear, "we don't know where they are."   
"Baird is working on it," Del offered. "He has Ravens dropping sonar equipment around possible areas." 

XxX   
The next day brought a Raven filled with their replacement crew, and JD was exhausted from staying up through another night. As he boarded the Raven he took the empty spot next to Emile and leaned his head back on the headrest. He was about to shut his eyes when Emile pulled off his helmet and jumped from the Raven. He lifted his exhausted head and smiled at the little girl rushing to give the Spartan another hug.   
He could not hear what was said, but she gave him a bundle of something and a few papers, which made Kait aw from her seat. When Emile sat back down next to him JD peeked at the colorful drawings. "I think you've got a fan," he commented as Emile flipped through them.   
"I've never been around kids, Jorge handled them if we needed to." Emile hesitated on one and JD smiled at it. The little girl had drawn the two of them holding hands, her little dark stick figure arm stretched out to his.   
"That's cute," he said and looked up at Emile's face. The Spartan seemed to be lost in the drawing and he carefully bumped his shoulder. Emile jumped and gave him a grin that looked empty as he tucked the drawings into his armor and opened up the bundle. Six cookies sat in the middle of the fabric. They were all lopsided hearts, making even Del aw as Emile held one up.   
Emile handed each of them one, even Fahz who surprisingly mumbled a thanks. When JD took his he found his eyes drawn to the way Emile carefully took a bite. "Surprisingly good," he admitted and everyone chuckled before eating theirs.   
"Ah shit," Fahz said, pulling everyone's attention to the crumbs all over his shirt. Emile chuckled and tossed him the last one without hesitating, popping the rest of his in his mouth.   
"So," Del leaned forward and JD knew by the gleam in his eye that he was hunting for information, "do you need to eat more because of the Spartan stuff?"  
"No, my body stores up nutrients differently."  
"Does that mean you can go awhile without eating?"  
"Yes. The longest I've ever gone is four days."  
"How did they do it? I know you said mutations but... you look normal aside from the fact that you're taller than us." JD listened as he finished the cookie.   
"Well they did injections, a lot of them. I don't remember much about the start of the program aside from pain. I could feel my body stretching and changing, but it's a blur really."  
"When did you do your first mission?" Fahz asked.   
"I was twelve. We took out a band of humans against the UNSC."   
"They had a kid killing people?" Kait seemed horrified but Emile shrugged.  
"They killed plenty of kids. We were made to fight them. Then the Covenant came into the system and suddenly we were better served fighting them."  
"What's a Covenant Hunter?" JD asked, remembering that he promised to show him. Emile fiddled with his helmet and soon on the opposite side of the Raven a projection showed. Del leaned closer and JD shifted in his seat at the height listed beside it.   
"It's not one being," Emile explained as turned the projection around, "it's a mass of these worm like creatures that fill in the suit and work together. Their only weak spot is the back, where you can actually see them. Naturally getting behind one is tough but doable." JD shook his head and leaned against Emile a little.   
"I'm glad you survived what you did."  
"And died when I did?" Emile asked with a grin and JD shook his head. "I would have been dead either way. They were going to glass Reach."  
"What does that mean? Glass?" Del asked.   
"When they glass a planet they kill everything. Think the Hammer, but it fries everything and leaves nothing alive. A whole planet getting hit by the Hammer would be accurate."  
"Shit," Fahz remarked and JD nodded, surprisingly comfortable against Emile.   
"Do you... do you think your body is still on Reach?" Del asked and JD groaned.   
"Del-"  
"It's a legitimate question!" he defended and Emile chuckled.   
"No. I think whatever pulled me here pulled all of me. I'm sure if I looked I would have a new scar from the sword going through me."   
"You haven't? That'd be the first thing I'd do." Del seemed surprised and JD felt Emile shrug his shoulder under his head. When had that happened?   
"I've got so many scars it's hard to tell." 

XxX   
JD was surprised when Emile woke him up as the Raven landed. He swiped at his eyes to get rid of the grit and realized how amused Emile looked. "What?" he asked.  
"Adorable snores," Emile said with a wink and JD groaned. He raised himself up, embarrassed by how much he had to have been laying on Emile, and found Kait smiling at him. Her words about him getting too worried about Emile rang in his head and he quickly shook off the notion. He was exhausted from the patrol and chasing down Emile. Falling asleep was natural. It was not like they were cuddling.   
"Uh oh," Emile sighed as he slipped his helmet back on. JD looked to see the Onyx Guard waiting and he sighed. "Go tattle on me, I'll be in the workshop." JD nodded and moved off of the Raven.   
"First Minister-"  
"I know I'm going." He took off towards the office, happy to see his dad waiting for him inside.   
"How'd it go?" Marcus asked and JD shrugged.   
"Fine. Emile killed a Sire that grabbed a little girl. She was adorably attached to him for awhile." Marcus nodded and set his lips in a thin line, which made JD curious.   
"You off to see Jinn?"  
"Yeah she wants reports on Emile."  
"You like him on Delta right?"  
"Yeah Dad, he's an awesome extra gun to have." Marcus nodded. JD was a little confused by the conversation but held his tongue. His dad never talked without a reason.   
"Does he seem to be warming up to being here?"  
"Yeah I mean, he's laughing more. He gets along well with Del and Kait."  
"What about you?"  
"I'd say we're friends." The word seemed like it was not enough but JD could not figure out why.   
"I like him, Baird likes him, hell even Paduk called in and told Baird if he gets bored to send him out." JD smirked at that. "It's rare for Paduk to like anyone, he's gotta be something special." With that they made it to the office and JD was not surprised to see his dad turn around and leave.   
"Report," Jinn said without any sort of greeting.   
"He did great. Took off after a Sire that grabbed a kid. He killed it and protected her. He even removed his helmet to show her that he was human when it scared her. He patrolled the perimeter all night walking around the wall... he's settling in nicely." Jinn nodded and looked up at him.   
"I want him to join Lahni and her Hivebusters when he's not on patrol with you."  
"Ma'am I'd prefer if he stays on my team."  
"I didn't ask. Go. Tell him he'll be going tonight so he needs to rest up."

XxX   
"I'm pretty sure I promised to be only Delta," Emile said firmly as he sharpened his knife on a sharpening stone. He had been hiding out in the workshop, Baird gone to oversee some training exercises.  
"I know, I'm not happy about this, but she doesn't exactly listen to me." JD ran a hand over his buzzed head and Emile wondered if the short cut was newer and that was an anxious act meant to pull hair that was no longer there. "You're going with Lahni, Keegan, and Mac so you'll be with the best team. I don't exactly see them needing you."  
"Why do it then?"  
"Maybe the Hive is massive and there needs to be more toxins?" JD offered a shrug and Emile drug his knife over the stone again. "Stop that."  
"What?" Emile asked innocently as he repeated the motion.   
"That!" JD snapped at him and Emile raised his eyebrow.   
"I'm sharpening my knife, which I'll most likely need on my mission tonight." He did it again and JD grabbed the blade from his lax fingers. "I'll take a lot of shit from you JD," Emile warned as he stood up, "but no one touches my knife."  
"I said stop." JD was obviously bothered by him having to go, but that knife was Emile's most treasured possession.   
"Give me back my knife before I break every bone in both your arms." It was a threat Emile could easily make good on. When JD just tightened his grip Emile lurched forward. He was mindful of the sharpness of his knife and the injured right arm as he grabbed JD's left arm and used it to pull him up so they were chest to chest. JD looked surprised but quickly recovered, swinging with his panel covered right arm that gripped Emile's knife. Emile caught his arm at the padded elbow and twisted just enough to cause discomfort. He backed them into the wall and JD dropped his knife.   
"Take your knife and go," JD said in a wary voice and Emile just shook his head. Emile removed his hand from JD's injured arm and planted it beside his head.   
"I'm not going anywhere until you say what's on your mind. No more of this yelling at me shit." JD just glared at him and Emile raised an eyebrow. He leaned closer, just trying to intimidate him into speaking, but found JD pressing his lips against his own. It shocked Emile so much that he released his other arm. Instinct took over and Emile gripped his hips as he responded readily.   
It was dizzying how good it felt. Maybe it was the anger, but Emile felt his brain shut off as he pushed JD harder into the wall. It had been years since Emile had kissed anyone. He had sworn off affection when Jorge had handed him the bloodied dog tags that had belonged to his boyfriend. The passion that attacked his lips in that moment had him feeling things he had not been aware he was capable of anymore.   
All too soon JD ripped his lips from his and Emile could feel his panicked breath against his face. Emile knew that panic, he had felt it the first time. Without a word he stepped back and let JD stand up on his own. The smaller man shoved his way past him, moving to leave. Emile felt as if his world was collapsing down around him. He opened his mouth just as JD whirled.   
"That never fucking happened okay? Never." It was said with such venom that Emile could only nod. In a flash JD was gone and Emile punched the metal wall. It groaned under the weight of his fist, an obvious dent from his rage, but Emile felt nothing.   
"Fuck!" he screamed angrily, hot tears in his eyes that he did his best to blink away. JD had to hate him now. Had he misread the moment? Had he just forced the other man to kiss him? Emile punched the wall again and again, denting the metal but feeling nothing.   
"Hey hey!" Baird came charging in and Emile whirled on him. The bald man froze in his steps, obviously unsure of what to do. Idly Emile wondered how terrifying he looked when pissed off. "Why are you abusing my walls?"  
"Mind your own damn business," Emile growled out and Baird frowned. If Emile had not been desensitized he may have cowered. Instead he just stood taller and took a few deep breaths.   
"Stand down Spartan!" Baird shouted at him and Emile felt the pull of years spent getting barked those very same orders take over. He immediately relaxed and held up his hands.   
"I'm sorry," he whispered honestly. "I just... I have no idea. Jack? Armor up." The robot flew in with a happy chirp. As it began bolting on his armor Baird walked over to him.   
"What happened?"  
"Nothing. It never fucking happened." Emile could not help the flat tone of voice. He was getting too comfortable around these people. He needed to build up distance. Rebuild that armor. 

XxX  
Baird watched as Emile was suited up, he watched as the young man lost all emotion on his face, and felt like something was horribly wrong. The second his armor was done he grabbed his helmet, picked his knife up from the floor, and left without a word. Odd. He usually had a little banter with him. Even Jack seemed to notice. The bot let out a sad noise and Baird patted it.  
"Let's find out what happened huh?" He went to the wall and winced at the brutal punches that could dent hard steel. "Jack, show me the surveillance footage for this room." Jack flew to the main computer and Baird followed. As Jack hummed and worked he felt like he knew what he was going to see. Probably JD yelling at Emile.   
The recording played and if Baird still had his hair his eyebrows would have vanished into it. That kiss was fueled by passion, and initiated by JD. "James," he sighed his nephew's name in despair. With a groan he closed the security footage and pulled up Emile's live feed.   
"Hey kid," he spoke warily.   
"Sorry about your wall." It was flat but Baird heard the lingering hurt in his tone.   
"Yeah it's all good. Remind me to never be on the receiving end of one of your fists okay?" Emile chuckled but it sounded hollow. "You ready for this bust?"  
"Always ready." Emile's response was almost robotic. Baird watched as Emile hopped onto the Raven and sat away from the Hivebusters. The Spartan took the offered toxin bomb and just stared blankly at the far end of the transport.  
"Just be careful okay?" Baird was worried. He did not like Emile's tone, it screamed that he was going to do something stupid. They had made such progress.   
"I'll get the job done, that's what Spartans do."

XxX   
JD was horrified by how he reacted. He had kissed Emile! He moved through the building on autopilot, trying to forget how good it had felt when the other man had kissed him back. He ignored Del and Kait as they moved to him, roughly shoving past Del as his friend tried to get his attention.   
"JD!" Kait gripped his left arm and he whirled around with a glare. "What's got you so upset?"  
"Nothing!" he spat at her and she flinched.  
"Look man, we saw Emile leave with Lahni," Del said in an angry tone, "we're going to Baird to watch the mission. You in?"  
"No." He could not watch Emile. Not right now. He needed to clear his head and wipe that kiss from his memories.  
"Why not?" Kait seemed surprised and he just grunted.   
"Because I don't care." It was a lie and a bad one, but he ripped his arm from Kait and stormed off. He needed to find Fahz. Fahz was the master of helping him forget with copious amounts of alcohol. 

XxX   
Emile knelt down in the oddly red sand, shutting his eyes with a deep breath. He would do this, go back, and request a transfer to the Hivebusters full time. No more JD. The look of pure rage on the other man's face would haunt his dreams the next time he tried to sleep.   
"Snatcher incoming." Baird's voice pulled him from his thoughts and Emile opened his eyes.   
"I'm ready."  
"You've got this kid. Oh, by the way, I found that still of Noble for you. I was going to give it to you earlier."  
"Just set it where I store my armor... and thank you for getting it."   
"Glad I could help." Baird seemed to want to say more, but Emile hoped he chose not to.   
"Hey Emile," Kait spoke over the comm and he tried not to smile at her gentle voice.   
"Hello Kait. If you're there then hello Del."   
"Hey man, we're here okay?"   
"Give me back my comms," Baird grumbled and Emile chuckled at the bickering. The Snatcher came into view and he felt all humor leave his body. This was it. It came up to him and he waited as the monster swallowed him whole. 

XxX   
Emile cut through the pod and stood up, barking to his helmet to turn on the lights. The Snatcher had dropped him in what looked like an abandoned factory. He scanned the space for wriggling pods and saw none. "Baird?"  
"Here kid."  
"Have the others reported in? I think the Snatcher might have dropped me in a different area." He turned and unsheathed his knife, slashing into the pods in the large room. "Dead. Dead." Every slash revealed dead humans, their injuries too much to have them turn.   
"Shit," Lahni cursed over the comms and Emile looked around himself.   
"Lahni? Are Keegan and Mac with you?"  
"Busting out now. Where are you?"  
"In another room. Plant and run, I think I might be farther in."   
"Emile," Baird nervously said his name as he planted his toxin bomb.   
"I'll be fine." He set the timer and took off running, shoving open the shut door that blocked his path. Imagos, at least ten, whirled with Claws in their hands. Emile rolled away from the gunfire and pulled his sidearm. He fired from behind a fallen piece of machinery, using the radar to see more pouring his way. "I might not be."  
"Emile just run okay?" Kait sounded worried and he shook his head.   
"I've got this." He rose up from the cover and fired. Headshot after headshot the enemies went down. Imagos littered the floor and Emile felt a wave of satisfaction. He moved to the far door and froze. Hunters, thankfully not the ones he was used to, filled the space. "Ah shit." He fired off a few rounds as he ran straight for them. He heard distantly his shield beeping in warning but ignored it as he jabbed with his knife. Two hunters fell and the others rushed him.   
Emile was knocked back with the force of a Torque shot, but he planted his feet before he lost his balance. With a snarl he lashed out with his knife. It sliced into unprotected neck and the Hunter dropped. Emile holstered his sidearm and picked up the Torque Bow.   
"Charge it and shoot." Baird's voice made Emile smirk and he did just that. The glowing bolt shot out and exploded, leaving five dead Hunters.   
"Woo!" Emile laughed and fired off some more. "I want one of these! Come here asshole!" He caught one in the back as it turned to run, sending it exploding into another one. "Beautiful!"  
"Emile you need to get out of there. The toxin has gone off." Emile nodded and ran, keeping low to avoid extra damage. He heard the hum of his shield recharging and breathed a sigh of relief.   
"Emile we're at the outer door!" Lahni sounded worried.   
"Close it, I'm coming." He turned a corner and immediately stopped. A Warden stood there, looking ready to charge. "Ah shit."  
"The door is closing Emile run!" Baird barked and Emile rushed forward.   
"Shit!" He saw the giant spiked weapon out of his peripheral vision and felt it smack into his side.   
"Emile!" Kait's scream was almost drowned out by the emergency beep of his shields.   
"Shields down!" he shouted as he tried to stand up. The Warden moved in and smashed down on him again. He felt a spike smash into his back and he grunted in pain.   
"Get up!" Baird screamed and Emile rolled away from the next hit. "Emile the toxins!"   
"I don't think I'm gonna make it!" Emile admitted as he tried to drag himself away. He could see the green fumes in the air and kept crawling towards the door. "Baird? If I don't, tell JD I'm sorry okay?"  
"Emile just keep crawling you're almost... fuck the door is closed."  
"Yeah," Emile chuckled with no mirth. "That's about right." He turned over and sat up with a groan, aiming his sidearm into the green fog. He heard the beep of his shield and shut his eyes as he took a deep breath.   
"Emile? Are you there?"  
"I think I'm going home."  
"Emile!"

XxX   
Del and Kait were on the Raven out to find Emile the second it had been called to fly out. They had lost all contact with him, and Del was worried. He had tried contacting JD, but all of his calls had gone unanswered. As they landed he leapt to the ground and took off at a run.   
"Jack get that door open!" Del skidded to a stop and waited. As the doors slowly groaned open he stomped impatiently. When the doors opened far enough he stepped into the darkness. "Jack, give me some light."  
"Emile!" Kait shouted his name as they stepped over dead Swarm.   
"Baird do you see his armor?"  
"Not at all," Baird's voice over the comms was worried. "His last location had a red wall, that's all I've got."  
"Red wall," Del muttered to himself and they continued on.   
"What did he want Baird to apologize to JD for?" Kait asked softly.   
"I have no idea. Maybe they had another fight about him going."   
"Remind me to kick his ass," Kait sighed and Del chuckled.   
"I hold him, you punch him." She flashed him a smile.   
"Deal." Their moment of lightheartedness quickly melted away as they found the Spartan. "Emile!" Kait ran over to the sitting Spartan, his hand clasped around the Talon. Del ran over too and pulled the gun from his frozen fingers. "Is he-"  
"I don't know." Del looked the armor over critically. It seemed battered and covered in gore, but he could hardly tell if it was Swarm or Spartan. He tried to push Emile's arm down and found it impossible. "It's like the armor locked up... Jack, get him out of this."  
The robot chirped and flew around Emile, but let out a sad whistle. "What does that mean Del?" Kait seemed worried and Del frowned.   
"Show me on a screen Jack, I don't understand why you can't." The robot plugged a cord into the back of Emile's helmet and foreign language filled the screen. "Can you translate that?" The words slowly began to melt away, revealing letters Del could read. "His armor locked up, like it does when he falls from a high height to try and save him when the shield went down."  
"Does that mean he's alive in there?"  
"Yeah? Maybe? I'm not sure. We have to wait for the armor to reboot." Jack unplugged and Del jumped when Emile's armor beeped. A shimmer went out around him, followed by a hum, and Emile fell onto his back. "Jack get the armor off now."   
Jack chirped and flew around the Spartan, slowly removing each piece. Soon Emile was laying there motionless, a green foam around his mouth. Kait leaned over him, her hand on his chest. "He's breathing! It's faint but there!"   
"Medic!" Del screamed and a few Gears ran in.   
"Grab his armor, we need to get him back right away."

XxX   
JD knew he was in trouble when he stumbled back to find his dad glaring at him. He had gone with Fahz to get wasted, and wasted he had gotten. Fahz had tried to push a few women his way, but JD blamed the alcohol for his inability to take things farther than a few bruising kisses before he shoved them away.   
"Where the hell have you been?" Marcus roared and JD put his hands over his ears. "Are you drunk?"  
"So what?"  
"So what?!" Marcus shoved him and JD stumbled. "You're the leader of Delta and one of your men is in the medical wing! We've been trying to reach you for hours!"  
"Who?"   
"Emile! Remember him? The Spartan with a death wish? Well he got it and now he's probably dying... god you smell like a brewery." JD heard nothing beyond his father saying Emile. He tried to run past him and found his way blocked.   
"Let me go!" JD screamed. Marcus let him with a look that promised a lecture and he took off. He practically flew down the corridors into the medical wing until he found a door shut tight. He burst in and saw Emile laying motionless on the bed, curiously not hooked up to any machines.   
"They can't pierce his skin with the normal needles," Del whispered and JD turned to see both he and Kait sitting on the couch.   
"He hasn't woken up." Kait was nervous, JD could tell by the way she tugged at her braid. He stumbled to the empty chair left in the room and pulled it up beside the bed. As he collapsed the room spun and he groaned. "Are you drunk?"  
"Why does everyone care?" he snapped the question at the room and Del looked ready to say something. JD just glared him down and Del shook his head.   
"I tried to call you when he went down."  
"I was busy."  
"Busy?" Del scoffed the word. "He got caught in the toxins! He took a Warden hit to the back! We don't even know if he'll survive!" JD felt a wave of panic and turned to better face Emile on the bed.   
"Emile? Come on," he coaxed, "you've gotta wake up." The door burst open and Baird ran in, Cole on his heels.   
"Who reeks of booze?" Cole demanded and JD raised his hand. "Boy-"  
"Shush!" Baird snapped as he went to the other side of the bed. "Spartan wake up!" They froze when Emile twitched. "Spartan!"  
"Wait!" Del hopped up and moved to Emile's side. JD watched as he tugged up a necklace from under Emile's shirt and realized it was whatever version of cog tags he wore. "A-239 wake up!"  
Like a bolt of lightning Emile sat up and coughed. Green toxin poured from his lips in thick globs as he heaved. JD felt sick just watching it and doubled over, heaving up every ounce of alcohol he had consumed. When JD sat back up straight everyone was looking at him with disgust and Emile was out again.   
"We're going to need a bucket," Baird said with a disgusted face. "Its like the worst kind of party in here." 

XxX   
Two agonizing hours passed with Emile still out. JD was unfortunately incredibly hungover as he sat there, silently begging him to wake up. Del and Kait had been forced out by Baird to get some sleep, but JD had refused to leave. He was alone beside the sleeping Spartan, and he found himself taking Emile's hand in his. He squeezed the unresponsive fingers gently.   
"Emile? You gotta wake up. If the last thing I said to you was that..." JD sighed and laid his head on top of Emile's thigh. "I'm sorry. I just don't know what happened. I don't understand why I-"  
"JD?" He whirled at his dad's voice and belatedly let go of Emile's hand. "You're here."  
"Yeah. Baird tried to get everyone out but I... I need to be here." Marcus nodded and took a seat on the couch. He kicked up his boots and relaxed, closing his eyes.   
"You can go out and have fun James, I didn't mean that you couldn't."  
"I know Dad. I should have been here though, if he wanted me there in the workshop with Baird I should have been there for him."  
"Why wouldn't he? You guys argue or something?" JD stilled, his breath halting. "Baird said that before they lost contact with Emile he wanted to apologize to you. What's that about?"   
"We argued before he left with Lahni," JD spoke the half truth as he looked down at the unconscious Spartan. "I owe him an apology, not the other way around." Marcus nodded and shifted lower on the couch, obviously settling in for a long night.   
"Well I'm sure you'll get your chance to say sorry, he seems to be fighting the toxin and they said no bones were broken. If he were just a normal Gear he'd be dead."  
"Yeah," JD nodded and laid his head back down on Emile's thigh, "he's something else." He shut his eyes and hoped that he was going to get the chance to try to explain himself, even if he had no idea what to say. 

XxX   
Emile came to in a darkened room lit by a small lamp on the table. He coughed and sat up, turning his head away from the weight on his left leg to spit some green phlegm out of his mouth. "You okay?" Marcus's voice surprised him and he looked at the man on a small couch. Then he realized the warm weight on his thigh was snoring, adorably, and looked to see JD passed out on him.   
"What happened?" Emile asked as he flexed his fingers and wiggled his toes. Nothing felt broken which was good, but he felt like he'd been breathing in fire.   
"You went down and breathed in a lot of toxins. Del said your suit locked up and saved your ass."  
"My body must have fought the toxins off, thanks Doctor Halsey," he said as he relaxed back onto the pillow.   
"You want me to get you something?" Marcus asked and he shook his head as his eyes strayed to JD once more. "He went out with Fahz, got shitfaced, didn't answer his comms... the second he came back he rushed here and refused to leave." Emile tried not to let the thought of JD being concerned for him touch his heart.  
"I'm sure he would be here for Del just the same," he said in a dismissive tone. "Did Lahni, Keegan, and Mac make it out?"  
"Yeah they're fine." Emile nodded at Marcus's words and tried to shut his eyes. "I'll leave so you can rest."   
"I don't..." he trailed off worriedly. What would happen when JD woke up? "I don't think I'll rest much I'd prefer to have the company."   
"He doesn't usually snore," Marcus commented and Emile let a breath out through his nose.   
"Really? This is the third time he's snored around me."  
"Yeah well he might have got that from his mom, I sound like a Lancer. She would only snore curled up with me." Emile heard the casual parallel that Marcus had just made and tried not to smile at it. He really had to work on that emotional armor. "You ever get drunk Emile?"  
"No," he shook his head and found his eyes moving to JD worriedly, "I can't get drunk. I tried once, it did absolutely nothing."  
"What did you try to get drunk over?"  
"My boyfriend died." It slipped out and Emile tensed, silently cursing himself again.   
"When Anya died I wanted to drink away the pain but Baird stopped me," Marcus said without missing a beat and Emile relaxed. He had either already known or did not care. "Do you feel like you've got any more of that toxin in your system?"  
"I don't think so... is there water? I've gotta wash out the taste of death." Marcus chuckled and stood up with a pop of his bones. He moved to the bedside table and poured a glass of water. As he handed it to him Emile mumbled a thanks.   
"James said you guys argued before you left, what was that about?" Marcus asked as he eyed the snoring JD. Emile sipped the water slowly and also looked down at JD. It never fucking happened.   
"Just the usual," Emile lied and downed the rest of his cup. Marcus took the empty glass and set it back down.   
"I'm gonna rustle up some coffee, do you want any?" Emile shook his head no. "Alright, I'll be back in a bit." With that he opened the door and shut it behind himself, which happened to be a touch too loud.   
JD's snores stopped with a grunt and Emile wondered if he could fake sleep convincingly enough. Just as he was about to try JD opened his eyes. Emile watched him blink a few times, saw the painfully sweet smile as he looked at him, only for it to vanish as he bolted upright in his chair. "You're awake!"  
"Yes," Emile offered in a guarded tone.  
"How... are you okay?" JD seemed to not know what to ask first.  
"I'm alive." JD nodded and looked down at the blanket across Emile's legs, making the Spartan worry. "Look JD," Emile said carefully, "I'm sorry about earlier. I'll ask Jinn for whatever transfer she'll give me-"  
"Why would you do that?!" JD seemed shocked and Emile raised his scarred eyebrow.   
"I thought with what happened you'd prefer me to just go."   
"No! I mean I..." JD ran a hand over his buzzed hair again and groaned. "I'm not sober enough for this."  
"Sleep it off," Emile offered and JD snorted. Then his eyes widened and he looked across the room. "Your dad went to grab coffee."  
"Okay... look Emile I," JD squeezed his eyes shut and Emile wanted to roll his. "I don't know what happened earlier but I don't want you on another team okay?"  
"Okay." Armor it was. He tried in that moment to harden his heart but when JD opened his eyes he saw the worry there and felt it slip away. "I'd rather be on Delta than another team so that works out."   
"I should go," JD stood up, obviously too quickly as he wobbled and Emile easily leaned forward and caught him.   
"I think you're the one who needs the bed, not me," Emile joked and JD chuckled. Emile released his grip and JD sat back down.   
"Hangovers suck," he whined as he laid his head back down.   
"I wouldn't know." JD snorted and then looked up at him. Emile was aware of the weight on his thigh and wondered if the other man was even aware he was on him.   
"I was worried about you," he said in a soft voice and Emile tried to ignore how he liked that.   
"Don't be. I'm fine now."   
"You could have died."  
I wasn't trying to."  
"Emile..." JD trailed off and Emile looked away. "Dammit." He turned to see JD getting out of his seat and was surprised to find him moving towards him. Emile knew he should stop what was about to happen, but found himself incapable as JD pressed his lips to his. Instead of pushing him away Emile pulled him down onto his lap, lost in the sensation of the lips against his.   
Emile worked JD's leg over his body and gripped his shirt, pulling him down with him so that they were laying down. Their kiss deepened and he felt JD whine into his mouth. It felt too good. He felt too good. Emile was lost in the moment, his hands moved from JD's shirt to his hips and he was definitely aware of how physically it was affecting JD. The pressure of a warm body on his, mixed with the mind melting nature of their kiss, and JD's physical reaction to it, had Emile reacting. His hips bucked up of their own accord and he felt JD tense.   
Emile stilled and let out a groan when JD leapt from the bed. "JD-" he tried to apologize, to say anything to stop him from leaving again, but the other man bolted from the room with panicked eyes. "Fuck." He shut his eyes and tortured himself with replaying their kiss, a warm feeling in his chest despite the pain of rejection again. Twice. JD had instigated both kisses. And both he had run from. What was going on?

XxX   
JD was horrified as he stumbled back to his room. He had kissed Emile again! What was going on with him? As he tried to figure it out he cursed his body for reacting the way it had. That confused the whole situation more. JD had always assumed that he was straight. Reacting like that though...   
"What's going on with me?" he asked his empty room. He thought of Emile, how he could not help but lean in when the Spartan seemed so down, and groaned when he felt himself twitch. His mind ran over the past months, then the year, and he realized that it had been a painfully long time since he'd had sex. The last time had been over a year ago, a drunken tumble that had left him feeling empty. Everything had gone to shit after that. He and Del had left, met Kait, and now all of this. Was he just reacting to Emile because he knew that he was gay? Had it just been too long?

XxX   
Emile walked into the workshop to see Baird cussing over a destroyed bot. "Trouble?" he asked and the man whirled with a smile.  
"You had us all worried kid," Baird said and Emile shrugged.  
"I'm fine now. What happened to the bot?" he moved closer and saw that it was brutally sliced open.   
"I found this tucked away on the obstacle course. Some idiot was out there unsupervised and now I've gotta check the cameras."  
"Cameras?" Emile paled and Baird seemed to tense.   
"Yeah I check them every day." Baird relaxed and raised an eyebrow. Emile just smiled tightly and moved to his armor.   
"Is everything okay with my armor?" he asked to change the subject and hide his panic. It never happened. JD did not want him. Two passionate kisses suggested otherwise but he would not argue.   
"Yeah, Jack and I scrubbed it clean. I'd like to see you run through the course to double check but Jack scanned it and saw no damage. And before you go back out it's customary to do another round with a sparring bot, just to check your reflexes."  
"Let's do it then. What do you want me to do first?"   
"Run the course outside, I've switched around the bots." Emile nodded at Baird's words and saw the picture of Noble nestled under his helmet and felt a wave of emotions. Baird had found a better picture than he could have hoped for. Kat and Carter were smiling at each other in a way that screamed their love, unspoken but obvious. Jorge was smiling at him, with Jun smirking at Jorge. He could still hear their voices, with Six silently watching from behind his helmet, and it hurt. He placed a hand over his mouth and sucked down a shaky breath.   
"You okay?" Baird asked gently and he nodded.   
"Yeah," he whispered as he picked up the photo and held it delicately. "Thank you Baird."  
"I'm glad I could help kid." Emile looked at the small pile of drawings from Emma that Baird had kept. He chuckled as he picked one up. Her and him holding hands. "You know," Baird spoke gently, "Kait wouldn't shut up about how good you were with her."  
"I'm just glad I could save her," Emile admitted as he set the photo of Noble back down on top of all of her artwork. His fingertips lingered on Kat and Carter and the look they shared. That was love. He wanted that.   
"Baird?" JD came bounding into the workshop and froze on the threshold when he saw Emile.   
"Jack armor up." Emile turned his back on JD and waited as the bot hummed and flew around him.   
"What's up?" Baird asked lightly, but Emile could tell he felt the tension.   
"Hope your bots are ready," Emile called as he left the room without looking back. 

XxX   
"Okay what the hell?" Baird turned and leveled JD his best uncle glare. He waited, watching JD watch Emile leave, and knew something was definitely up. "JD-"  
"Nothing." The swift response was enough.   
"Liar. Emile is a soldier through and through, it's unlike any trained soldier to not acknowledge someone, especially when that someone technically outranks them, and then leave. I'm not stupid JD, so don't treat me like I am. I've been biting my tongue since I watched the tapes yesterday." JD paled and he nodded. "Yep. I saw that. While I didn't tell Marcus, I want to know what's going through your head. Talk to me kiddo."  
"I don't know what's going on." JD was being honest, he could tell by the way he seemed to deflate. "It just happened-"  
"And you were a dick walking away like that. He's not exactly someone I'd toy with JD. He might have a better handle on his emotions than most, but that man's a walking weapon who dented solid steel in five different places. He's just as confused as you are right now. I saw how you refused to leave his side when he was out, I know that you care-"  
"I kissed him again," JD admitted in a rush and Baird shut his mouth. "I just... I was trying to leave and he looked so bothered I just leaned over. I couldn't stop myself."  
"Did you run away again?" Baird asked in a gentle voice. JD nodded and Baird understood the ice between them. Emile was probably feeling the sting of rejection after being kissed twice. It would confuse anyone, but Baird wondered how the Spartan brain handled it. "JD are you interested in pursuing something with Emile?"  
"What? No!" JD shook his head quickly and Baird held in a snort. "It's just been so long since I, well, I guess it's been awhile."  
"So you're using him?" Baird raised an eyebrow and JD scowled at him.  
"What kind of fucking question-"  
"Don't act so high and mighty with me kid," Baird cut him off. "He's gay, in a strange place, and struggling to figure out where he belongs. Go get laid if you're not interested and leave him alone." It was harsh to say but it had to be said. Emile did not deserve to be on the receiving end of JD's confusion. He watched JD blush, saw the embarrassment mixed with anger on his face, and knew that he was about to leave. "JD I-"  
"You're right," JD almost sneered the words. It looked ugly on his face. He turned and left, leaving Baird to sigh.   
"Great, just great. Another Fenix with emotional issues. Can't I just have one normal conversation with someone?" he asked the workshop around him wryly. 

XxX   
Emile broke the records he had set, and smashed five bots into the wall in under ten seconds. When he was done he returned to Baird who seemed bothered. The air was heavy with unspoken words as Emile grabbed his UNSC pistol and checked the clip. "This thing is standard issue for the UNSC, might be worth checking out the scope for your projects." It was an offer, a way to break the tension.   
"Thanks I'll look at it later," Baird sighed the words and Emile decided to try and leave. "Emile, hold on a second." He halted and turned to face the exhausted looking man.   
"Yes?" he asked warily.   
"I talked to JD-"  
"I don't care."  
"Yeah you do, that was hurt feelings that made you march out of here like that. I saw what happened here on the tapes and he told me that it happened again in the medical wing."  
"It must be nice to be able to get him to talk," Emile quipped with a shake of his head.  
"He's a mess, I'm sorry."  
"You don't owe me an apology Baird," Emile said with a frown.   
"I know but he's not likely to offer one or anything. I think that he's always thought of himself one way, and you've come along and shook that to the core. Don't shut him out, but don't take shit either." Emile chuckled at that.   
"I don't plan to. When are they sending Delta out again?"   
"Tomorrow pending Jinn's approval of my recommendation to put you back on the field."  
"Thanks for that."   
"If it gets to be too much," Baird offered carefully, "I can send you out to Paduk. He's already asked twice."  
"I'll be fine."  
"On the field yeah no doubt, but I'm worried about your head." Emile was taken aback by the genuine concern.   
"I don't think it'll happen again. I'll be lucky if he even talks to me aside from orders."   
"Kid-"  
"I'm fine." He was touched by the concern, but he wanted it to be clear. "Nothing gets in the way of my mission."  
"You sound like one of my robotic soldiers, not a man."  
"No," Emile corrected as he moved to the door to leave, "I sound like a Spartan."

XxX   
Emile found it easier to deal with JD when he could hide behind his visor. They were sent out to check on an old comm tower, one that had not been used since the first war. Baird had said something about it falling shortly after E Day, whatever that was. They were to check it for Swarm and see if there was any useful info stored there. As they flew in the Raven Emile stuck to the far side, away from JD who was talking to Fahz.  
"Emile?" Kait's worried tone came over the comm and he hummed. "You okay?"  
"Fine."  
"Can you show me more of the Covenant later?" Del asked and Emile nodded.   
"You don't seem okay," Kait pushed and Emile sighed.   
"I'm fine."  
"Almost there Delta," JD said over the comms and Emile pulled his Markza from his back. He purposefully avoided looking up at anyone and focused on flicking the safety off. The second they landed he hopped off and raised his rifle. As his radar scanned the area he looked down the scope.   
"I'll secure the perimeter, make sure nothing is hiding." With that he walked off, ignoring JD and his grunt of either disapproval or approval.   
"Hey," Kait caught up to him and he held back a sigh. "What's going on?"  
"I'm fine Kait, really." It was a lie, but he hoped she bought it.   
"Yeah? Because Baird-"  
"He talks too much." Emile cut her off and raises his rifle once more. "We've got movement up ahead." He watched as a bird took off from a branch and lowered his rifle slightly. "Just a bird."  
"Why don't you and I hang out with Del later? I'd love to hear more about where you're from." She seemed genuine but Emile felt it was a trap.   
"I was going to run the course again," he tried and she stepped in front of him.  
"You've practically been living on the course. Take a night off."   
"Fine." His acquiescence to her request made her smile. 

XxX   
Emile found himself surrounded by Swarm. It was nothing he could not handle. Just a few Juvies, toss in some Imago, and a Hunter or two. He easily took them down with his Gnasher, letting the blood splatter all over the place.   
"I'm gonna kill every last one of you bastards." It was a promise he intended to make good on. He looked behind him and saw Kait use the chainsaw on her Lancer on a crawling Imago.   
"They should be done in the comm tower soon," she remarked as she let the blade spin to rid it of gore.   
"Kait? You guys okay?" Del's worried voice over their comms made her smile.  
"We're fine. Mister Badass here just took out at least twenty without me getting a single shot."  
"What can I say?" Emile bantered back. "I'm faster. Getting in the middle of them is so much more fun."  
"Head on back," Del said and they started towards the comm tower.   
"Did you find anything?" Kait asked.  
"Jack downloaded a bunch of files for Baird to sort through." Emile saw the red dot on his radar and whirled, firing off a shot blindly. The Pouncer screamed and fell to the ground, struggling to get up. He walked over to it and gave it one hard kick, sending it flying into a tree where it fell to the ground dead.   
"Yikes, remind me to never piss you off," Kait said and Emile laughed.   
"If only everyone were as fast a learner as you Kait." 

XxX   
JD watched as Emile came back with Kait through the trees. The Spartan was covered in blood, but he walked with confident strides back to them. As they approached him and the others JD turned his eyes to Del who was fussing over Jack.   
Things between himself and Emile were icy at best. He had been avoiding him at all costs and Emile had done the same. Had they even said a word to each other outside of mission related chatter? It hurt a little, but JD refused to think about it. He had begun hanging out with Fahz more and he could almost feel the distance between him and Del growing because of it.   
"Alright let's head back," he nodded to the Raven and Delta moved to it. Emile once again took the far side and JD sat beside Fahz. He tried to keep his eyes on the ground, but in his periphery he saw movement and looked up. Emile had unsheathed his knife and taken off his helmet. With a look of disgust he scraped off what looked like a strip of Imago flesh from the side of his visor.   
"Ew!" Kait screeched when he tossed it at her feet and Emile chuckled. It hurt JD to hear it. Such a genuine and soft noise over the hum of the engines.   
"Alright," Del leaned forward eagerly. "Covenant let's see em." Emile chuckled and fiddled with his helmet. JD watched him, silently waiting for him to look his way. The far side of the Raven lit up with a tiny creature.   
"That's a Grunt. They're, from what information we were able to gather, basically slaves to the Covenant. Scared off easily, they don't do much but you have to watch out for those pistols they use. Plasma shots charged up can take out a Spartan shield in one hit."   
Another thing appeared and JD scowled at the hooked beak and ugly snarl. "That," Emile continued, "is a Jackal. They usually have a shield that can easily get beat down, but they're known to be very good at rolling away."  
"This," Emile said dryly as the image changed, "is what killed me. An Elite. The best warriors get the swords. They're vicious and the smartest of the Covenant, with a cloaking shield that means they can sneak up on you."  
"Is that what happened to you?" Fahz asked and Emile nodded.  
"I was so focused on the one I could see I didn't know the other was behind me until he stabbed me. He died though," Emile slashed with his knife and JD felt a shiver work it's way down his spine, "I made sure of that."   
"What weapons do they have?"  
"Plasma pistols, Needlers, Plasma Cannons, Energy Swords, and Plasma Rifles. That's what I've seen at least. The weapons have a charge, when the pistol is out they drop it. Oh, and they have Plasma Grenades. Those stick to you if they manage to get it on you. If they do you're dead."   
"Even with your armor..." Kait shook her head and JD felt the unspoken words. It was amazing he had survived as long as he did.   
"I wonder how the UNSC is doing," Emile admitted as he put his helmet back on. "The war with them was just really starting when I died."

XxX   
Emile was sitting on the floor of Del's room, letting Kait have the bed as Del excitedly showed him some of the random things he had been making with scraps. It was obvious that the man had a thirst for knowledge that was unrivaled. His room was littered with books and gadgets that were obviously worn and used. Emile liked how Kait seemed to encourage him, even if she teased him about some of the boring titles on the books.  
A knock on the door pulled them from their moment and Del answered it. Marcus was there, eyes worried. "JD's not here is he?" he asked and everyone shook their heads no. "Dammit."  
"He's been hanging out with Fahz more lately," Kait said with a bit of disgust evident in her tone. Emile silently agreed. While Fahz was a good person to have on the field he was not the most pleasant guy and that seemed to really be rubbing off on JD.   
"I don't know what to do about him." Marcus looked around the room and Emile caught his eye with a shrug.   
"I'm not exactly sure what to say," Emile admitted. "I don't have kids obviously and I'm not even sure you can call JD and I friends anymore." At that Marcus's frown somehow deepened.   
"Well what I was trying to find him for is a little side mission Baird wants done. He's lost contact with a patrol and is worried. Can you guys suit up? I'll join you." Emile immediately stood up to get his armor. "We'll all go, let's stop by JD's room first and see if he's there."   
As one they moved through the hall and Emile felt uncomfortable. He did not want to know where JD was nor did he want to know what he was doing. That was still an open wound that had not healed. They made it to a different corridor and Emile slowed his steps, suddenly very wary of continuing. Marcus seemed to notice because he grabbed his arm and hauled him forward. They made it to a door marked with Fenix, J. and Emile wished he did not have heightened hearing. The very feminine moans he could hear on the other side of the door made him sick and he stopped dead in his tracks.   
"He's busy," he declared loudly and turned on his heel.   
"How-"  
"I can hear the girl moaning," he spat over his shoulder as he moved away. That was it on that it seemed. JD was obviously not remotely interested in him. Emile shook off the hurt feelings by physically shaking out the tension in his arms. 

XxX   
Del was smart. Insanely so. Baird had once said that he was the brightest kid he had ever met, a badge Del wore proudly. He had witnessed the immediate revulsion on Emile's face and felt annoyed for him. He knew JD, had spent the entire time at the academy becoming his best friend, and he knew that what he was up to was not normal for him.   
"He really likes him," Kait whispered as the Spartan vanished out of sight and Del nodded.   
"I'm going to kill him," Marcus growled and moved to the door. Del grabbed his arm and when Marcus turned the full force of angry dad on him Del flinched.   
"Just come on," he said gently. "I think Emile needs us more than JD does right now." Marcus turned back to the door and Del tensed up, mentally preparing himself for the yelling that was about to ensue. When Marcus slumped a little bit and turned to leave Kait scoffed.   
"So no one's going to tell him he's being a dick? Really? She moved to the door and banged on it with her fist. "JD get your ass out here right now!"   
"Kait-"  
"No!" She whirled around and Del gave her a look. "I'm tired of watching Emile slip back into his shell every time he walks into the room. I'm tired of seeing him being buddy buddy with Fahz and ignoring you. We're falling apart all because one idiot can't admit to himself that he's attracted to a guy. Seriously?!" She slammed her fist into the door again.   
"Kait I know but pushing him-"  
"We already lost him once Del," she said with her pain obvious in her voice, "I don't want to lose him again."   
"I don't either," Del said softly as he took her hand and squeezed it. "It hurts but I can't choose his path. Now come on, we've got a much more volatile friend who needs to be reminded that we care." 

XxX   
Baird nodded in greeting when Emile stepped into the workshop. Emile tried to smile back but knew he failed when the man set his project down and followed him to his armor. "Jack armor up." The robot flew in and happily trilled a few noises at him as it began it's task.   
"You okay?" Baird asked and Emile shook his head.   
"I will be."  
"What happened?"  
"I'd rather not talk about it Baird," Emile said honestly. "Marcus, Kait, and Del are on their way here. I'd rather just get mission focused."   
"What did JD do now?" Baird asked and Emile chuckled.  
"Marcus couldn't reach him, we went to find him, and I could hear through the door how busy he was." Baird frowned in confusion and then like a switch got flipped his mood changed. Emile could see the confusion go to anger and nodded. "So what's the mission?"  
"I've got three possible entrances for the main hive. I sent patrols out to each to observe and report back. One of them hasn't. They're an hour late and I can't reach them. So I want to send in the best to find them."  
"We'll get it done. Thank you Jack," he said to the robot as it finished and he smirked at the happy chirp. He grabbed his helmet and looked at the photo of Noble, wishing he could talk to Jorge for advice.   
"Alright," Marcus said as he walked in, "Baird where's my Lancer?" 

XxX   
JD stepped into the workshop an hour after Delta had left, a worried feeling in his stomach to see familiar faces on the screen from the eyes of Emile. Baird acknowledged his presence with a grunt and went back to his monitor, which let JD know immediately that he was in trouble. "Where are they going?" he asked and Baird flicked off the microphone.   
"Now you care? Not when your dad was calling you?" Baird was upset with him and JD frowned at him.   
"I was busy."  
"Yeah? Getting laid and ignoring your squad. Great priorities there kid." Baird turned back to the monitor and motioned to a chair. "You can stay but I don't want to hear a word out of you."   
"Getting close," Emile commented as he looked down at the Markza in his hands.   
"I hate the snow," Del whined and JD heard Emile's snort.   
"Snow bothers you? Try cryosleep. You're literally frozen."  
"Flash frozen Spartan, available at your local grocery store," Del quipped and Emile laughed. JD felt his lips curl upwards at the warmth. He missed that.   
He had done what he thought was right. He had gone out with Fahz and had two nameless fucks with beautiful women. It had not helped. If anything he was just disgusted with himself. Even a thorough shower had not washed away the shame.   
"Coming in now," Marcus said and JD tensed at his dad's voice. He had really messed up. If his dad was on a mission he was due one hell of lecture. "You ready Delta?"  
"Always," Emile answered as he moved to take the lead. "I'll go first."  
"Won't argue with that." They landed and JD watched as Emile took the lead. It was pitch black, only the moon provided light and he felt a wave of worry wash over him. "Night vision." The screen changed to shades of green and Baird whistled.   
"I want to tear apart that helmet kid," he said into the comm and Emile chuckled.   
"I'm not wearing that COG armor, nice try Baird."  
"I made it myself!"  
"And I'm sure its lovely," Emile said sarcastically as he moved through the knee deep snow. JD watched as they came across a body and Emile knelt beside it. He flipped the body over and Baird cursed.  
"That's Regan, he was one of my scouts." JD watched as Emile grabbed his tags and gave them to a frowning Del.   
"What were they scouting?" he asked and Baird shot him a glare.   
"Keep looking Delta," he said into the comm. "There's supposed to be four of them." Emile stood up and moved away from the body, eyes going over the trees.   
"I don't like this Baird," Emile said and JD felt his hands twitch. "It's too quiet out here."  
"I know. Just find them."  
"Will do." Emile moved to the trees and JD shifted in his seat. He was worried about all of them out there without him, but Emile sounded guarded.   
"Is he okay?" JD asked Baird and the bald man whirled on him once more.   
"I told you not a word."   
"Baird-"  
"You're doing that thing again," Baird cut him off. "Isolating yourself from Del, not talking to your dad, hell this is the most I've talked to you since you talked to me about Emile. He," Baird jabbed a finger at the screen, "is retreating back into his shell which I don't think I need to tell you means doing stupid shit! What the hell is wrong with you to act up again? You're not a kid anymore JD and I have half a mind to tell Jinn that this is the second time no one on your squad could reach you. We worry, we care, we're here for you. You keep pushing us away? Emile isn't the only one who's gonna be giving you the cold shoulder when you walk in the damn room."   
"Baird?" Emile's voice over the comm had both of them turning to the screen. "You there?"  
"Yeah kid what's up?"  
"I've found a few drops of blood," Emile pointed to the snow. "I think your guys got grabbed. Marcus," Emile turned and JD could see the worry in his dad's eyes through the night vision filter, "I want you guys to go back to the Raven."  
"Absolutely not!" JD smirked. Emile was up against an immovable force with his dad.   
"I've busted before," Emile pointed out as he stood up. JD raised an eyebrow. Emile was trying to use his height to get his dad to listen. "I know what to look for and how to get out. The Snatcher is on my radar and I am not letting any of you get grabbed. Go now. I'll find the others if they're alive." JD felt his jaw drop when his dad nodded.   
"Alright but don't do anything stupid." Emile snorted at the command. "Baird? We're heading back to the Raven, come on you two."   
"You sure about this kid?" Baird asked and JD felt the familiar wave of panic over Emile as the Snatcher came into view.   
"Yeah," Emile sighed as he knelt in the snow. "I've got this. Just make sure they stay safe." The Snatcher moved towards him and JD gripped his hands into tight fists as it swallowed him whole. 

XxX   
"You'd think this would get less disgusting over time," Emile said as he slashed himself from the pod. Marcus chuckled in his ear over the comm and Emile looked around the room. Pods littered the space, most of them broken out of. Only three remained sealed and Emile made his way to them quickly. "You seeing this Baird?"  
"Yeah. I hope they're okay."  
"Only one way to find out." Emile slashed into the first pod and saw the COG armor around a half deformed face. He grabbed the tags and stabbed the half man in the chest.   
"Ouch." Baird's comment made him snort.   
"I'd rather not find out how much pain that man was in. Next pod." He turned and slashed it open, revealing another set of armor and a woman who looked like she was frozen in pain. Emile could tell she was dead and just pulled the tags from her neck with a grimace. "Final pod."   
"You don't have any toxin, so when you're done try to sneak out without getting attention okay?" Baird said and Emile chuckled.   
"I'm not exactly stealthy, but I'll do my best." He cut open the final pod and saw the wild eyes of a man who had not been turned. "He's alive." Emile pulled the man from the slime inside and waited as he retched on the floor.   
"Oh god," the man whined when he was done. He looked up at Emile and his eyes widened.   
"I'm with the COG, let's get you out of here." The man nodded and Emile looked around them for the way out.   
"Did Baird send you?" the man asked in a whisper and Emile nodded. "I think this is just a huge Hive, not the main one. When we first started our search there were so many of them-"  
"We need to get moving," Emile cut him off and grabbed his arm. "If we don't we'll have the whole place after us." The man thankfully nodded and shut his mouth. As they moved through the broken pods he shuddered and Emile put a hand on his shoulder to guide him out. Together they moved into a large cavern with massive stalagmites all over the ground. A Hunter entered the space and Emile shoved the man behind one, stepping into his personal space to hide behind it as well. JD watched the man look up at Emile from the bottom of the visor and felt a wave of jealousy at the obvious awe.   
When the Hunter moved on Emile stepped back and turned to continue. JD watched as he moved through the cave, head moving so fast it was almost a blur for them. "My radar is going crazy Baird," he whispered into the comm.   
"I can tell. They must be under you." Baird leaned forward and shook his head. "You need to get out of there okay? No risky business."  
"I know. Come on." Emile turned and grabbed the Gear by the shoulder. The man moved in front of Emile and kept low as they neared the mouth of the cave. When they burst out into the snow JD saw the man shudder.  
"It's so cold out here," he mumbled and Emile kept pushing him.   
"Let's get to the Raven. Baird?"  
"Go straight, they're about two miles north of you."  
"Got it. Come on. Keep moving." Emile pushed the man forward and JD glared at the man when he looked back up at Emile.   
"I'm Mick."  
"Emile."  
"You're the one everyone is talking about right? The new guy on Delta?"  
"I suppose." JD ground his teeth together at the notion of this Mick trying to talk to Emile.   
"They say you're not from here, is that true?"  
"I'm not." Emile's answers were clipped and clearly an attempt to get out of talking, but JD felt the urge to punch something.   
"You used yourself as the target against that giant monster right? And saved Cole?"  
"Yes."  
"You don't talk much huh?" Mick almost sounded teasing and JD clenched his hands into tight fists again.   
"Not particularly." A Drone came into view and Emile pulled the man behind him with one hand. With the other he drew his knife and ducked low with a slash. Crimson blood coated the snow as the monster fell to the ground gripping at the slit in his throat.   
"Holy shit," Mick gasped out and Emile chuckled as he sheathed his knife.   
"Let's go come on."

XxX   
Emile was not an idiot. He could tell Mick was into him as they stepped onto the Raven and the man sat beside him eagerly. With a sigh he removed his helmet and nodded and Marcus and Kait, the latter of which seemed to be smirking at his rescue. Del looked a little bothered, which made Emile confused. He looked down at Mick and the man was just staring at him with wide eyes full of awe.   
"You're hotter than I thought," Mick blurted out and Emile chuckled in a disbelieving way. He held no illusions about his level of attractiveness. He always felt that he was better looking before the face scars.   
"You're not bad yourself," Emile offered and the man flushed. He turned his eyes to the helmet in his hands and gave it a look. Even without the helmet on he heard Baird laughing.   
"Baird's trying to talk to you," Del said and Emile put the helmet back on.   
"I was saying," Baird cut in, "that I think you have an admirer."  
"It would seem so."  
"Told you," Del quipped. "Irresistible." Emile chuckled at that and shook his head.   
"We'll see how he feels when he's back on base. Right now I just look good because I saved his ass."

XxX   
JD watched from the doorway of the sparring room as Emile led a small group of Gears through some hand to hand exercises. It had been ordered by Jinn, and he had heard from Del that the Spartan was less than thrilled with teaching. As he handed out the knives to the group of men and women bots moved in across from them.   
"This," Emile held up his own blade, "can be your best friend in a battle, but only if you know how to use it. I know they've given everyone a knife but it's apparent that no one around here besides Lahni let's it do the talking." Lahni at the end of the row whooped. JD just glared at the back of her head before focusing on Emile again.   
"I've got you against an unarmed bot, but remember that out in the field your enemies have weapons. Even if it's just the literal claws on their hands they're still deadly. Now, what works for me is to drop low and swing at the exposed skin on the neck. Observe." He turned and a bot moved his way. JD sucked in a breath as Emile ducked low and came up, his knife jabbing into the wires at the neck, sending out sparks that danced over his covered arms.   
"If we get that close our guns can kill them with one hit," a cocky voice belonging to a young male Gear spoke up and Emile turned to him as the bot fell to the floor.  
"Do you have your gun now?"  
"Obviously not." Emile approached him and JD tensed against the doorframe.   
"You drop in, you fire at the enemies, you're doing great," Emile said in a quiet voice that promised trouble. "You turn a corner, there's a Hunter. You go to fire, oh shit, the gun is jammed. Maybe you're out of ammo? Do you have time to reload before that Hunter wipes that smug look off your face?" Emile stepped into the man's personal space and JD watched him take a half step back. "You'll be dead by the time it registers that your gun is unusable. You have a millisecond to respond or someone is bringing your tags home." JD smirked as the guy paled.   
"I'd listen to him," Lahni chimed in. "He's a badass motherfucker."  
"Thank you Lahni," Emile said and she smiled. "Knives up." The bots moved closer and Emile stepped back, watching the Gears as they tried to replicate what Emile had done. JD snorted as most of them failed and a padded hand smacked them in the side of the face. Only Lahni managed to get to the neck. Her bot fell to the ground and she beamed.   
"How was that?" she asked and Emile nodded.   
"Perfect. Not that I expected less from you. You," he moved to the cocky guy and JD felt a flash of jealousy as Emile gripped his hips, "need to drop lower. If I can get that low at my height then you should have no problem." Emile lowered him so that he was actually crouching and the man looked up and behind himself with a look JD would have to have been blind to miss. Emile was about to get hit on.   
"If you keep gripping my hips like that I'm gonna think you want me to drop lower than this." JD twitched at the obvious flirting, more annoyed when Emile smirked back.   
"You keep talking like that and I'm going to see how low I can push you." JD saw red at that. Was Emile really flirting with the idiot? Emile moved on to the next Gear and adjusted her footing by kicking her feet apart gently. "Don't get unbalanced. It takes more force than you think to get that blade back up. Again everyone." Emile stepped back and looked over the trainees. JD watched him watch the one who had been flirting with him and pushed off from the wall. As he stepped closer Emile looked his way. It took JD only a split second to realize he missed those bright green eyes meeting his.   
"How're they doing?" he asked like he had not been watching and Emile shrugged.   
"They'll get better. Can I help you?" it was detached and cold, but JD was not expecting him to be friendly. He had done enough damage there by putting the distance between them.   
"I'd like a try." He turned to the mat, watched how the one who had been flirty with Emile glared at him, and turned back around. The Spartan was eyeing him, a heavy but silent distrust hanging between them.   
"I can't stop you," Emile finally said as he stepped around him. JD turned and watched as he went back to the flirty guy and fought the urge to move over there with him. Emile corrected his stance once more, JD finding it highly unlikely he had to get so close to the man's back to do so. Stance corrected Emile stepped back and fixed another man's stance, definitely not getting too close to him. "Again."   
As they moved through the exercise Emile walked back over to where JD was. As he tried to think of something to say Emile motioned to Lahni across the room. "She doesn't need to be here. That and she'd probably be better at teaching them."  
"I think you're doing alright," JD said honestly. Emile inclined his head, staying silent. "Look Emile I-"  
"I don't really have much to say to you JD," Emile cut him off coolly. "You have made how you feel abundantly clear. If my presence on Delta bothers you just say so and I'll transfer, but please start hanging out with Del and Kait again. And for the sake of everyone please talk to your dad. If he tries to use that dad voice on me one more time I'm gonna lose it." Emile flashed him a quick smile that did not reach his eyes but JD chuckled anyway.   
"I'll do that, but I don't want you off my squad." With that he moved to the bot that Emile had taken down and reactivated it. As it stood up he drew his knife. He could feel Emile's eyes on his back and smirked to himself. He purposefully did not go low enough and let the bot hit him.   
"I think you know better," Emile's voice was right behind him and it sent a shiver down his spine. He wanted to retort but found the words stuck on his tongue when warm hands gripped his hips. "Go lower," Emile practically whispered in his ear and JD was glad he had a long sleeve on his uninjured arm to hide the goosebumps. Emile eased him lower and JD nodded, not trusting his voice. When Emile released his hips JD found he missed them.   
"Go again." JD did as he was told, this time dropping low enough and stabbing upwards. A jolt of pain shot up his arm and he let go of the knife as the bot fell. "JD!" Emile rushed to him as he cradled his arm and pressed the button. The mesh glowed and he hissed out a breath.   
"I think I should stick to my gun," he said wryly and Emile shook his head.   
"Take it easy, rest your arm." Emile gently pushed him away from the mat and he moved to stand by the wall. It turned out to not be the best choice. He had to watch the other man obviously flirt with Emile, but it hurt that the Spartan seemed to be enjoying it. 

XxX   
Emile laid down on his bed in the silence of his room. It had felt good to train the others. They were not up to the level he wanted, but he hoped to see improvement. His mind went to the Gear that had flirted with him and a smirk came to his lips. He had shot him down, but had waited for JD to leave before he did. Maybe it was his wishful thinking, but he thought that it had bothered JD to see another man flirting with him.  
A heavy knock on his door made Emile sit up. Del would have called him, same as Kait, and it did not sound like Marcus. It had been a few hours since the training session ended... was the Gear that desperate? He chuckled to himself as he stood up, ready to tell the guy no again, and moved to the door. He opened it and felt his scarred eyebrow raise on it's own.   
"JD?" he asked the slightly swaying man. "What are you doing here?"  
"Did you?"  
"Are you drunk?" It was a stupid question, he could smell the alcohol on his breath from two feet away.  
"Answer me!" JD shoved him and Emile let himself get pushed back. JD stepped into his room and looked around the space. "Where is he?"  
"Who?"  
"The Gear!" JD was flushed and obviously wasted, but Emile could not help the laugh that left his lips.   
"Are you asking if I had sex with him?"  
"Yes!" JD was half shouting and Emile shook his head.  
"Go sleep this off JD, before you say something you regret." He moved to push him from his room and found JD burying his face in his chest. "JD-"  
"Answer me Spartan A-239!" Emile tensed up at the command and then glared down at the drunk man who had a death grip on his shirt.   
"No James Dominic Fenix I did not. Are you happy?" JD's eyes widened.   
"How'd you know my full name?"  
"Go to bed, before this gets more awkward." Emile pried his fingers from his shirt with as much care as he could, but found JD gripping his hands. "I don't have it in me to argue with you right now."  
"I'm tired of arguing," JD admitted as he swayed a little. "I'm tired of Fahz, of drinking-"  
"Then stop. You don't have to."  
"Yes I do!" JD tried to shove him and Emile just kept holding his hands in his. "If I don't I can't stop thinking."  
"What's wrong with thinking?" Emile asked with a little amusement.   
"Because I can't think of anything other than how good it felt to kiss you!" JD shouted and Emile let out a disbelieving laugh.   
"You ran from me both times JD, remember?" he reminded as he moved around the drunk that seemed determined to just shout at him. He shut his door and turned to see JD collapsed on his bed.   
"I'm confused."  
"Me too," Emile offered and JD snorted. He looked up at Emile and the Spartan internally groaned.   
"You really didn't fuck him?" JD asked and Emile shook his head.   
"I turned him down."  
"When? You were getting all cozy with him at training." JD pouted and Emile found it adorable. He moved to the bed and crouched beside his drunk invader.   
"Are you going to remember any of this tomorrow?" he asked with a smirk and JD shrugged. "I led him on because I knew you were watching. Now go to your room and sleep this off." JD scowled at him.  
"You knew?"  
"The whole time. Now go." JD shook his head and Emile rolled his eyes. "JD-"  
"You're an asshole." Emile let out a bark of a laugh at the blunt assessment.   
"I never said I wasn't. Can I please go to bed now?"  
"You tried to make me jealous?" JD shook his head and then groaned. "Why is everything so confusing with you?"  
"Part of my charm. Now go to your room so I can get some sleep."  
"No."  
"JD."  
"No." Emile grit his teeth and pushed the man onto his bed.   
"Fine. Sleep it off here. From what I heard it wouldn't be your first time waking up in a strange bed."  
"Hey!" JD struggled to sit up and Emile easily and lightly pushed him back down. "Dick."  
"No I'm not the dick, that award goes to you." Emile removed JD's boots and pulled his unintended guest higher up on the bed. With no effort he lifted the other man up and pulled back the covers. He set JD down and covered him up. As an after thought he grabbed the small trashcan from the other side of the room and set it beside the bed. Emile looked over his handiwork and turned to leave.   
"Don't go." It was a soft plea, one that made Emile's chest hurt to hear.  
"What do you want me to do?" he asked as he turned back around.  
"Stay." Emile knew better than to stay. If he did then JD would wake up and freak out. He knew that down to the core of his being. As he tried to find the words to explain why JD held out a hand and his resolve cracked. He sat on the other side of the bed and closed his eyes when he felt JD take his hand. "Stay."  
"I'll stay."  
"Don't go."  
"I won't." Emile felt his hand get squeezed and the bed shifted beside him. JD's head laid against his thigh and Emile found his free hand clenching into a fist. This was torture plain and simple. JD was just a confused straight man, not someone he had a chance with. When he woke up in the morning he would be horrified and run away. Again.   
JD's breath evened out and Emile looked down at him. He watched as sleep fully took hold of him and felt his heart warm. He was falling, and hard, which made the whole situation so much worse. Emile had sworn off love and affection, had fully thrown himself into fighting the Covenant and being the best Spartan he could be. Now he found himself falling apart over a man that was not interested. 

XxX   
JD opened his bleary eyes and immediately shut them when the light from the window sent a shock of pain straight to his brain. He tried to bury his face into the pillow beneath his head and realized with a start that he was laying on someone. The night before was a blur that hurt his head to think about, but he tried as he opened his eyes again. His eyes warily moved up the muscular thigh he had been using as a pillow and trailed up to Emile's face. JD paled at that. What had he said?  
Emile's eyes were shut and JD realized he was asleep in the sitting position. It tried to warm his heart that he had sacrificed comfort for him, but JD shoved that down as he looked his face over. This was bad. The whole point of going out and getting wasted with Fahz was to forget about Emile. Forget how it felt to kiss him. Forget how good it felt to be held by him. He remembered the training session the day before, how furious he had been at Emile for returning the flirting, and how it had hurt in a way he could not process. So he had gone out with Fahz. Too many drinks later he was ready for a fight and apparently stumbled his way to Emile.   
"Shit," he whispered at himself and Emile's bright green eyes opened. He looked down at him and cocked his eyebrow, which made everything worse.   
"Are you going to yell at me some more?" Emile asked with amusement and JD groaned as he looked away.   
"What did I say?" Worry filled him to the core. Had he damaged the already damaged relationship even more?  
"You were more demanding of information," Emile offered unhelpfully and JD turned to look at him. When he seemed to not be continuing JD glared. "What? You really want to know? As with everything else between us I was willing to pretend it never happened." That was bitter, JD could hear it.   
"What did I demand?" He winced at the possibilities that flew through his head.   
"You wanted to know if I took the Gear up on his offer. Then you refused to leave so I made you lay down. Finally you asked me to stay so I did." JD blushed and tried to remember what happened. What was Emile's answer? Why did he care? "Now I suggest you leave my room before people are awake so you don't have to deal with the rumors."  
"Emile," JD tried to sit up and the room spun sickeningly fast. He groaned and Emile caught him, green eyes worried.   
"Maybe if you sleep some more you'll feel better." JD felt the Spartan push him down onto his pillow and he shook his head.   
"I'm too hungover for this," he whined and Emile chuckled at him as he stood up. JD watched as the Spartan stretched, alarmed by the scars he exposed on his stomach. "What happened?" His hand flew out of it's own accord and ghosted across the rough skin. Emile sucked in a breath and stepped out of his reach.   
"I'm a Spartan JD, it's not an easy life." Emile turned his back and JD found himself wanting to see more of them. The thought surprised him and he shut his eyes.   
"Sorry," he mumbled against the pillow that assaulted his nose with the scent of Emile. "I didn't mean to offend you." Emile barked a laugh at that and JD opened his eyes.  
"I'm not offended, I just have too many of them to count. I couldn't tell you what happened or when I got it if I wanted to."  
"You really have that many?" JD was horrified by the possibility.   
"Yes," Emile said simply and turned away. "I've heard coffee helps, do you want me to bring you some?"  
"That sounds heavenly," JD hummed as he shut his eyes again. Then he opened them and tried to sit up. Once more Emile was on the bed and pushing him down.   
"Stop trying to get up," he chided.  
"I feel like I should apologize," JD admitted with a frown. "I don't know why I came here and I shouldn't have yelled at you."  
"Better me than Del, that relationship is on life support thanks to you." Harsh, but JD knew that.  
"God imagine if I yelled at Dad." Emile chuckled at that and then grew somber.   
"We're not friends JD, you've made that abundantly clear with everything. I'm going to grab you coffee, then I want you out of my room by the time I'm done with my shower. I will stay on Delta because you insist on it, but this is the first and last time I'm taking care of JD post drinking." With that Emile left the room and JD groaned into the pillow. He inhaled and hated that the simple act made his blood rush south.   
"Why me?" he asked the silent room around him as he shut his eyes. Sleep tugged at him and he was tempted to give in. Maybe if he slept a little bit more then he could deal with everything. As it was, he felt like everything was against him. Emile's words of them not being friends hurt but he understood. He had fucked that up. With a groan he gave into the call of sleep. Thinking had to wait.

XxX   
Emile walked back into his room with a cup of steaming hot coffee and a glass of cold water. He found JD passed out again, and chuckled despite everything. He tried not to notice that JD's hands were gripped around his pillow. He also tried not to let it sink in that he looked good asleep on his bed.  
With a long suffering sigh he set the coffee and water on the small table beside the bed. That done he looked down at JD and felt the overwhelming urge to lay down and hold him. With a glare meant for himself he turned to the bathroom and shut the door. He had to start his day. Getting distracted by JD would throw off his schedule.

XxX  
Marcus knocked on Emile's door, a worried frown on his lips. Fahz had been less than helpful in finding his son. They had gone out, but JD had left before him. Marcus knocked louder and waited. Less than a minute later Emile opened the door. Marcus saw his eyes widen, saw the tiniest hint of panic in the bright green, and wondered what caused it as Emile gripped the door tighter in his hand.  
"Can I help you Marcus?" Emile asked with a forced calmness that set the older man on edge.  
"Fahz said he and JD went out to party last night and he lost sight of him. He's not in his room, Del said he hasn't even spoken to him in days-" Marcus stopped talking as Emile opened the door farther. The familiar shape of JD made him sigh in relief, but then he looked at the Spartan for more information.  
"He showed up at my door last night completely shitfaced," Emile explained in a soft voice. "He was yelling, upset, and refused to leave. So I kept an eye on him and let him sleep it off."  
"Why did he come to you?" Marcus asked in confusion and Emile offered a shrug. "Do you want me to get him out of here?"  
"He's already woken up once, I told him I wanted him out and he fell back asleep. Just let him rest, I don't really care."  
"He's really screwed up your friendship," Marcus observed with a hint of his sadness showing. Emile just shrugged and it hit Marcus that Baird was right. Emile liked JD, enough to take him in when his son had been drunk and upset, even after his son had been less than friendly towards him. He had thought that JD liked Emile, but he was not entirely sure what was going on there. "Kid I'm sorry I-"  
"What's with you and Baird trying to apologize for him?" Emile asked with a hollow laugh. "I have a squad to train, Jinn's orders. You're more than welcome to sit with him or just walk away." With that Emile walked down the hall and Marcus stepped into the room. There were no personal touches to the space, which did not surprise Marcus. He found his eyes going to his softly snoring son and raised an eyebrow at the way he seemed to be clinging to the pillow beneath his face. Maybe Baird was right.

XxX  
JD woke up again and whined into the pillow beneath him. Emile smelled really good. It was affecting more than he wanted to admit. He looked up from the bed and felt all of his arousal die down the second he saw his dad leaning against the wall. He sat up quickly and slowly blinked when the room swirled around him.   
"I know you're a grownup, but I wish you wouldn't get shitfaced all the damn time." His dad was mad, but there was more there to the tone in his voice.  
"Where's Emile?" he asked around his cotton thick tongue.  
"Training Gears. He said you showed up last night yelling. Why'd you come here?" JD gulped and looked to the bedside table. "I drank the coffee." He snorted at his dad and grabbed the water. As he downed it he felt his dad watching him.  
"I don't know what brought me here," he lied and heard his dad snort.  
"James, can I get an honest answer out of you? Do you like Emile? Is that what all of this is?" JD froze and felt his head skip a beat. Did he?  
"I don't... he's a great soldier-"  
"James we both know that's not what I'm asking. Emile. Do you like him?"  
"No." Even as the word left his lips he realized it was a lie. He did. He shut his eyes as he exhaled heavily. That was his problem. How had he not seen it before?  
"That's a shame," Marcus said and he looked at his dad quickly. "What? He's a great guy, I thought that was what you were fighting with internally."  
"Dad-"  
"If you did I'd be proud of you. Either way I am, but admitting that to yourself and to others seems like it would be tough. It'd take real courage to do that... Whoever Emile ends up with I don't see that ending. He's pretty serious about his commitments." JD was at a loss for words. His dad had just quickly given him the okay to pursue the relationship with Emile. His dad! The one he always felt in the shadow of. The one person he had desperately wanted and needed the approval of all his life.  
"Dad?" JD tried to keep his voice neutral as he looked up at him. "If I did... do you really think I'd have a chance? I've been a dick."  
"James," Marcus moved to him and set a heavy hand on his shoulder, "it ain't always sunshine and happiness in any relationship. I'm pretty sure your mom would have killed me a few times if she didn't love me so much." JD smiled at the reminder. "If you want something bad enough, you'll do what it takes to make it right."  
"You're not disappointed? Because I do Dad, I like him a lot." JD asked, genuinely worried. He watched as his dad shook his head and found himself getting pulled to his feet. As his dad gave him a hug he felt years of regrets come to the surface. Tears welled in his eyes and he embraced his dad tightly.  
"We're different people James," his dad said softly as he gripped to him for dear life. "We don't always need to get along and see eye to eye. I would never be disappointed in who made you happy. As long as it wasn't Fahz." JD laughed at that, happy and shocked.  
"How do I make this right? It's like he's completely shut me out."  
"I'd build up from the foundation again," his dad said as he stepped back from the hug. "You two were getting along great before you started hanging out with Fahz more. What happened then?"  
"I uh," JD blushed and looked at the carpet beneath his sock covered toes, "I kissed him. Twice. I ran away both times."  
"Oh boy," Marcus laughed lightly and JD frowned at his dad. "I'm out of my depth here. My best advice is to just rebuild what you had before. He's gotten close to Del and Kait, that's two more relationships that you need to work on. Get back to being you and I think you'll do just fine. He definitely feels something for you, even I can see it and Baird won't stop yapping about it." JD rolled his eyes and chuckled at his uncle's antics.

XxX  
"I'm sorry I've been an asshole lately," JD blurted the second Del opened his door. His best friend blinked in surprise.  
"I'm not doing this again," Del warned and JD nodded.  
"I panicked over-"  
"Having feelings for Emile?" Del cut him off and JD's jaw dropped.  
"How'd you know?"  
"Dude I've known you for years. It was written all over your face. I told you there was something you didn't see yet and that it would hit you. I'm glad it finally did." Del smiled and JD lunged forward. He embraced his best friend and was happy to get a hug back.  
"You were always the smart one."  
"Gee now you admit it. Come on," he stepped back into his room and JD followed, "I'd like to know how this revelation came about. After that you can apologize to Kait, let her be mad for a minute, and then sit with her and plot getting Emile to actually talk to you again."  
JD explained what he remembered from the night before as they sat on the bed, and what little he had learned from Emile that morning. Del was silent throughout his retelling, only making faces at times. When he wrapped it up with waking up to his dad in the room Del laughed.  
"Sorry it's just... your dad has been trying to use his whole dad routine on Emile and the poor guy has no idea how to handle it." They shared a laugh and Del eyed him. "Did you tell him?"  
"He's kinda how I realized what was going on. He just point blank asked me if I liked him and it hit me that I did."  
"And he took it...?" Del motioned and JD chuckled.  
"He took it well."  
"Good! I knew he would. Now I don't feel like I'm betraying anyone by saying this because Emile hasn't flat out said anything, but I can tell he feels something for you. Kait sees it too and it's been killing her." A warm feeling bloomed in JD's chest, one for the first time he did not try to ignore.  
"Where is she? I owe her an apology too."  
"With Emile, she wanted to check out his class." JD nodded and stood up. "Where are you going?"  
"I've gotta talk to her too. You wanna come?"  
"Yeah man, I'll hold her back if she tries to stab you." They laughed and left the room, JD's heart happier than it had been in a long time.

XxX  
Emile could not help the smirk that came to his lips when Del walked into the training room with JD beside him. They were talking, which was good to see. He turned his eyes back to his class and watched them run through another exercise, feeling as Del walked up to him and bumped his arm.  
"How're they doing?"  
"Better." Emile noticed that JD seemed to be hesitant in stepping up to them and nodded at him. If he was getting back into being friends with Del then he would be cordial. He would not let him get too close to protect what little of his heart the man had not stolen, but he would play nice. "You two friends again?"  
"Yeah," Del smiled happily and Emile nodded. "Can you forgive him for being a dick?"  
"Water under the bridge, I'm not going to be a bitch and make you pick between two friends." Del frowned at his words but Emile ignored it and looked back at his trainees. "I need to get back to this. Kait's been doing great by the way, but you should offer to rub her shoulders later." He spared the now flabbergasted looking Del a grin and moved around the trainees, correcting stances as needed. He kept a good distance from them, not wanting to torture himself with another night of taking care of JD. He could feel eyes on his back and turned to catch JD watching him as he and Del whispered. He was glad to see that their friendship was getting better, he just wished that his own personal hell was not required to do it.

XxX  
Emile was in his armor, which bothered JD when he walked into the workshop. "Are you getting sent out?" he asked worriedly and Emile chuckled as he took his helmet from Jack.   
"Thank you Jack. And yes. I'm going with some Hivebusters. Jinn's orders." JD nodded at the information and frowned at the ground.  
"Be careful okay?" He knew that he needed to clear the air around them, knew that he needed to tell Emile how he felt, but that was hard to do when the skull shined as Emile snapped his helmet on.  
"Barring anything out of my control I will be."  
"Emile I... I'll be in the room with Baird okay?" Emile hesitated in his step around him.  
"You don't have to."  
"I want to be there. Maybe I'm a good luck charm. When I wasn't-"  
"Yeah yeah," Emile chuckled and turned to him. "See you when I get back. Keep pushing Del on Kait, I can say without a doubt he won't be disappointed." JD smiled at that and nodded as Emile left him standing there.

XxX  
"You know kid," Baird sounded fake mad over the comms as Emile flew out with the Hivebusters, "before you came along I was always by myself in my workshop. It was my personal space, my fortress. Now I've got these three in here-"  
"Hi Emile!" Kait's voice made him smile.  
"Hello Kait, hello Del... hello JD." He was not sure why he hesitated to say hello to the man, perhaps it was lingering doubt that he would be there.  
"Hey Emile," JD's voice in his ear was a wonderful type of torture.  
"Give me back my comms!" Baird huffed.  
"Play nice Baird," he singsonged at him as Baird had done on his first bust.  
"Ha, unlikely. Okay, getting mission focused, you ready?"  
"Always."  
"Good. This Hive is massive. You're probably going to get into some shit."  
"I've got my good luck charm back," Emile said with a fond smile, "I think I'll do fine."

XxX  
They were all on the Raven, going out to Settlement Two, and Emile was painfully aware of the tension in the air. Behind his helmet he looked between the scowling Fahz, the white knuckled JD, the unusual silence from Del, and the way Kait kept glancing at JD. He had been briefed that Settlement Two had been evacuated and overrun with Swarm, and he knew that the Hammer was used there which put JD into a brief coma, but this awkwardness had to run deeper than that.  
"Alright," he spoke up and everyone turned to him, "what the hell? What's up with Settlement Two that has every last one of you looking like you've been forced to smell Fahz' boots?"  
"Oi they don't stink!" Fahz said indignantly and Emile snorted.  
"They do. Now what's going on?" Del looked from the floor of the Raven, his eyes quickly moving to JD, and Emile focused on the scar that cut down the right side of his face, silently waiting for his answer. It had been a week, they were talking a little bit more, but things still felt broken between them.  
"There was a protest there," JD said in a low voice, one so soaked in regret that Emile immediately knew it was bad. "We were sent out with DeeBees and... I panicked when they threw incendiaries. I ordered my bots to shoot. A lot of people died." JD slowly met Emile's eyes and all he could do was nod silently. JD looked to the ground and Fahz shifted uncomfortably. Kait shook her head and Emile felt like he had to say something, but he did not want everyone to hear him. He could see the weight of the confession on JD's face and knew he had to talk to him alone.

XxX  
JD stared at the monument built to recognize his greatest sin, felt the shame build in his chest, and let the graffitied words stab into his soul. They were supposed to be checking the settlement for Swarm, but his steps had brought him here. Butchered. The red words were true and he hated himself for that.  
"JD?" Emile stepped into the small park and JD looked away. The Spartan had hardly said a word to him after his admission. "Take your comm out." That made him look at him again. Emile removed his helmet and took the long strides to be beside him. With a slight frown he tugged the comm from his ear and set both it and his helmet at the base of the monument.  
"What?" JD practically spat the question at him, but found nothing but concern in the bright green eyes that studied him.  
"Don't let one mistake bleed into your future."  
"My orders led to people dying!" JD half shouted and Emile nodded.  
"You made a mistake, nothing more." JD scoffed and shoved his chest, annoyed when Emile let himself get pushed back.  
"Don't act like you understand!" JD hissed at him around a wave of tears. Emile's frown deepened.  
"I do though. I'm not good with people, something I've said many times. The civilians back home... when Noble had to deal with them I was taken off the team. Jorge and I used to fight more than anything over my uncaring approach to their lives. If it got the job done... to me the body count didn't matter." Emile's words shocked JD and he blinked the tears from his eyes.  
"What are you saying?" he demanded and Emile chuckled mirthlessly.  
"You care JD, and that's a good thing. It's something being here and being around you has changed about me. This," he motioned to the monument, "if this is the darkest spot on your record then you're the best damn man I've ever met. You messed up yes, but I know you've learned from it and will never let it happen again." JD was overwhelmed with a wave of emotion and practically fell against Emile. The Spartan easily caught him and wrapped his arms around him gently.  
"My dad... nothing's been the same since." JD laid his forehead against Emile's armor and felt the arms around him tighten lightly.  
"You aren't him, you aren't your mother. You're you. I don't know what it's like to have parents that have these massively, almost legendary statuses, but I know what it's like to have everyone wonder why you aren't like your brothers. I finally accepted that I would never be Jorge, never be Carter, and that's fine. You," JD felt him pull his chin up and he looked deep into the concerned eyes, "will never be Marcus. Your dad is his own legend, with his own sins. I wouldn't trade the JD I know for another Marcus. You're the only one who thinks you're in his shadow, and the only one beating yourself up over this. Stop. You're a damn good soldier and a damn good man."  
JD opened his mouth to retort, to say that there was nothing good about him, but was silenced by the soft kiss Emile pressed against his brow. He felt it then, the depth of the unspoken emotions between them, and was silenced by the power of it. When Emile pulled back from the embrace JD wished they were out of their armor, sitting somewhere private where he could tell him how he felt. He caught Emile's worried gaze and all he could manage was a slow nod of thanks. The gesture was enough to make the Spartan grin slightly. JD watched as his scarred lips curled before the man turned and picked up his helmet and the comm. He snapped his helmet back on and held out the comm with a tilt of his hidden head. JD took it with a mumbled thanks and placed it back in his ear.  
As one they turned to leave the small park, both halting at the sight of Fahz. JD felt a wave of panic over what his admittedly brash friend would say, but to his surprise Fahz just took off his shades and cleared his throat. "I uh, the two of you weren't responding," he said warily and Emile shrugged his armored shoulders. As he moved to leave the park he clapped a gentle hand on Fahz' shoulder and JD saw the way Fahz seemed to soak up the gentle gesture.  
"What's up man?" JD asked as he quickly swiped any moisture from his eyes and face.  
"Just got worried, don't tell the giant..." Fahz trailed off. "JD?"  
"Hm?" he responded, watching as Emile vanished around the corner of a ruined building.  
"I didn't like him at first, but he's alright you know?"  
"You've grown on me too Tumor," Emile's voice in the comms made JD bust out laughing, even if Fahz looked horribly offended.   
"Tumor?!" 

XxX  
"They've got a big one down there," Del said with a wince in the direction of what was once a nice clothing shop. Emile crouched next to him, eyes on the radar that was going crazy.  
"Looks like a job for Hivebusters," Emile mused aloud. "Baird?"  
"Yeah kid?"  
"Tell Jinn that Scorpio is coming out here tonight. I'll join Lahni in the bust."  
"You want them to have all the fun?" Fahz chirped up and Emile chuckled.  
"You wanna go toe to toe with that?" he looked to the man crouched beside JD behind another broken bit of building. "We need to poison them and wipe out the stragglers. You guys head back, I'll wait for the Hivebusters here."  
"Emile-"  
"I'll be fine, they're staying in there for some reason and I wanna keep an eye on that." Emile liked the concern in his voice, but he wanted them safe. When JD frowned at him from across the street Emile rolled his eyes. "We need the toxins, otherwise I could handle this now."  
"I don't like the idea of you staying here by yourself," JD admitted and everyone nodded their agreement. Emile was touched by the concern.  
"I've sent off the request to Jinn," Baird interrupted. "I'm sure Scorpio and you can handle it, but I want all of you to head back to the Raven while I wait on a response."  
"Acknowledged," Emile responded. As one they began to move back to the landing area, Emile bringing up the rear as he kept his eye on the radar. "We've got movement in the building up ahead," he warned and JD slowed.  
Out of the building a Reject stumbled forward, the robot looking unsteady on its Leech covered legs. It fell into the dirt and JD walked over to it. Emile watched as he pulled the back part off and the robot powered down with a few sparks. "Easy enough," JD said with a smirk.  
"JD!" Kait's scream was just a little too late. A Sire leaped out and grabbed JD, snarling as it began to quickly haul him away.  
"Shit!" JD screamed and Emile took off after him, his heart in his throat as he moved. He moved through the ruined building and saw JD struggling with the Sire as the beast clawed into his skin. "Fuck!" The cry of pain cut into Emile and he raised his shotgun as he charged forward. The Sire snarled just as he raised his gun and fired, sending the head flying in a splash of blood and brains.  
"JD!" Emile grabbed him from the falling body and saw the tears on his cheeks. "What-"  
"My arm!" JD screamed in agony and Emile looked at his right arm. The panel had been shattered, leaving the open wound exposed to the air. The Sire had scratched into the skin, and already Emile saw the signs of infection setting in.  
As calmly as he could Emile pulled the biofoam from his belt and injected it into the wound, holding JD tightly against him when he cried out in pain. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Emile repeated the words over and over as he kept injecting the wound, letting the biofoam soak into the skin in as many places as he could reach.  
"Emile..." JD was close to passing out, Emile could feel how much he was holding him up, and he quickly shushed him.  
"I've got you, you're safe JD."  
"They said if it got exposed I'd die," he hissed weakly and Emile shook his head firmly.  
"I'm not letting that happen okay? Stay with me, I know it hurts but stay with me." He glanced up as the other members of Delta ran up to them, eyes wide as he held onto the fading JD. "Come on you gotta stay with me okay?" Emile gently touched the side of his face and found JD's eyes moving to his helmet.  
"It hurts."  
"I know but this will help okay?" Emile looked up at the others and felt like screaming. "Cover me while I get him on the Raven!" They nodded and Emile carefully picked up JD, making sure his right arm was carefully laid on top of his torso as he cradled him to his chest. Around him he heard the gunfire, heard Fahz scream out a few obscenities at the Swarm that dropped to the ground dead, but all he could focus on was the man in his arms.  
"Emile?" JD's weak voice reached his ears as he leapt onto the Raven.  
"I've got you," he said gently as he eased him onto the seat away from the open side. Emile crouched before him and pulled off his helmet. When JD finally met his gaze he grinned. "You're gonna be fine pretty boy, I promise."  
"You haven't called me that in awhile," JD said weakly and Emile chuckled as he stood up and pressed a soft kiss to his nose in one quick movement.  
"Let's go!" Fahz shouted at the pilot as they hopped on the Raven. Emile felt the shudder of the transport rising and quickly sat beside JD to help keep him from being tossed around. He was aware of Fahz watching as he eased JD into his side, but he could hardly bring himself to care.  
When they made it safely out of the settlement he felt a wave of relief. "We're going back okay?" Emile whispered to the half conscious man against him. "Stay with me just a little bit longer JD."  
"Hurts..." JD mumbled and Emile nodded as he lightly patted his cheek. It was hardly a slap, but the gesture made JD focus a little.  
"Stay awake okay? We'll be back soon but I want you to stay with me JD." JD nodded and Emile found his left hand taking his own. He gave it a reassuring squeeze and kept eye contact with the man who was obviously trying his best. "We'll be back soon, they'll do whatever they can okay?"  
"What if they have to take it?" JD asked weakly and Emile chuckled.  
"If you get a robotic hand then maybe we can arm wrestle." JD laughed and then winced, his eyes going to his arm.  
"That shit hurts... biofoam sucks."  
"Yeah well it might hurt but," Emile gently swiped some black grime that had been pushed out by the foam, "it's fighting the infection." JD leaned against him heavily and Emile tried to not let it go to his heart. He was injured and seeking comfort, nothing more.  
"We're landing in ten," Fahz spoke up and Emile nodded at him gratefully.  
"You hear that JD? Almost home."

XxX  
JD was in pain. He could feel Emile's hand in his good one and knew he was squeezing it too tightly but he could hardly care. His right arm felt like it was on fire. As he leaned heavily against Emile he tried to talk and found his words lost in a cry of agony. Emile said something, but the words were lost to him. He blinked back a fresh wave of tears and tried to focus on the bright green eyes as he felt himself being lifted.  
"Emile!" he called out the name in a panic when the eyes vanished. He knew he was laying down, but the world around him was a blur of darkness.  
"I'm here," Emile's voice was far away. JD felt a hand take his and he squeezed it again, trying to tell the larger hand to stay.  
"Don't leave me," he begged as green eyes came into view again.  
"Never," Emile said with such weight that JD immediately felt better. He blinked heavily and found his eyes could not open again. Sleep called to him and he quickly answered.

XxX  
Marcus stood beside his unconscious son, worry twisting his worn face into a deep frown. He was aware of how Emile held his son's hand, unmoving when told to by the doctors. He was aware that he could do nothing but wait beside the man so painfully and obviously in love with his son, and while normally he hated feeling helpless, the notion gave him a sense of peace.  
Emile had explained to him that the biofoam would fight off the infection. The Spartan had been adamant about them not operating on JD. He had taken it upon himself to use his free hand to wipe away any of the black looking rot that seeped from the wounded arm, and Marcus listened to his soft whispers of comfort with a knowing look. He remembered late nights spent holding Anya, comforting her when the war invaded her dreams. No one would believe himself capable of such gentleness, but seeing the soldier made for war treat his son with that same care made his chest ache for a time long lost.  
"You can sit," Emile said with concern. The statement pulled Marcus from his musing and he nodded with a grunt. As he took the free chair at JD's feet he watched Emile wipe away some sweat from his son's brow.  
"You're in love with him." It was a blunt statement, not a question at all. Emile's green eyes met his warily though, as if looking for a hate he was not going to find. Marcus knew that JD liked the Spartan, but seeing those wary green eyes confirmed the obvious. Emile was in love and JD had not yet told him how he felt.  
"I am," Emile admitted after a moment. "I know that it's a one sided thing, but apparently my heart didn't get the message my brain screamed at it." Marcus knew Emile well enough to recognize his defense mechanism. Attempts at humor deflected his real emotions. The poor kid had it bad.  
JD shifted on the bed and they both turned to him with hopeful eyes. Emile's bare hand went to check his pulse and Marcus saw JD's eyes open slightly. All at once JD tried to sit up with a worried noise and Emile gently caught him.  
"Easy there," Emile chided with a fond grin as JD looked at him. Marcus saw the panic in his son's eyes fade to a happy disbelief and smiled as his son embraced the Spartan. "I told you that you'd be fine."  
"I didn't think you'd be here," JD mumbled against the other man's chest and Marcus realized his presence was unnoticed completely. Just as he wondered if he could leave undetected JD caught sight of him. He watched the slightest hint of panic flash in his son's eyes and shook his head.  
"Glad to finally be noticed," he said dryly and Emile sat back with a soft chuckle. "Now that you're awake I don't feel bad for going and getting a cup of coffee," Marcus said quickly before Emile could rise from his seat. He gave JD a pointed look, one that made his son blush slightly. Figuring that his message to talk to Emile was understood, he stood up and left the room with a small and secretive smile.

XxX  
"How's your arm?" Emile asked as Marcus shut the door behind him. JD wiggled his fingers and formed a fist, surprised by how little pain he felt.  
"It feels good, better than it has in a long time," he admitted and caught Emile's grin.  
"It'll probably scar really bad," Emile said as he rolled up his own sleeve, "but I told you it reminded me of a plasma burn." JD stared at the bare forearm with wide eyes. The dark skin was slashed in several places, revealing pinkish scars that made his chest hurt for the pain that Emile must have endured.  
"Emile-"  
"Long sleeves aren't so bad," Emile waved off his words and moved to cover the scars. JD quickly placed his hand on top of the exposed skin and shook his head.  
"I don't want you to hide them from me," he explained at Emile's raised eyebrow. "You don't have to hide anything from me Emile."  
"For my own sanity I do," he quipped and JD shook his head. With a tug he pulled him close and tried to kiss him, only to find Emile jerking back. "Don't do that." It was a plea, one filled with a pain that hurt more than his arm getting exposed.  
"Emile please," JD whispered and watched the Spartan gulp.  
"I can't do this again," Emile whispered back as he shook his head. "I can't. I don't have it in me."  
"I'm not going to run away this time," JD promised. "I'm tired of running and pretending to be okay. I'm tired of watching you guard your every word when I step into the room. I'm not okay and I've been the biggest asshole to you because I didn't understand what was happening to me."  
"And that is?" Emile asked, his tone wary. JD gulped and steeled himself.  
"I didn't understand that I was falling for you." His words came out steady and JD was grateful. He meant them. He was well on his way to being in love with the Spartan. Emile looked shocked at the admission. "Please say something."  
"I don't..." Emile shook his head. "Are you serious?" JD nodded, feeling like his chest was going to explode with worry. Had he messed everything up beyond repair?  
"I've never felt this way about anyone. It scared me and sure as hell surprised me, and I'm sorry for how I reacted. I pushed you away because I didn't understand. It doesn't make it right but that's what happened." Emile chuckled weakly as JD took his hand again. With a soft tug he pulled the Spartan closer.  
"You won't panic?" Emile asked softly and JD shook his head. He tried to lean forward, tried to prove himself to the obviously and understandably guarded Spartan, and found Emile meeting him halfway. Their lips met and JD knew that he had done the right thing. Emile pulled back and JD met his green eyed wariness with a small grin. "This is when you freak out."  
"Not this time, not ever again," JD vowed. Emile searched his eyes for a moment, the glowing green alight with a growing look of acceptance. JD felt relief when Emile crashed his lips to his again. He believed him. No more doubting. No more running. No more pretending.

XxX  
Baird stood in the open doorway that led to JD's room. He had wanted to check on his surrogate nephew and the Spartan that had almost yelled Jinn's head off her shoulders when she had tried to order him out on the bust. He had been expecting to find an unconscious JD and a worried Emile. He had not been prepared to see the two of them lip locked but he was happy to see it. Happier still when Emile pulled back and JD just gave him a warm if not shy smile. It seemed the running was over.  
There was a gentleness in the way Emile held JD's face, one that belied the very nature of the Spartan. Baird had seen the world through the tinted visor and knew better than anyone what he was capable of doing without a second thought. Emile was made for war yet he held onto JD with the care of a man in love. The scene before him reminded Baird of days long gone. Catching Marcus in a gentle moment with Anya. It was uncanny, the similarities between his memories and what was happening before him, and he idly wondered how much Anya would have adored Emile. She would have loved him in an instant, but if she could have seen the way Emile looked at her pride and joy...  
"They talk yet?" Marcus's voice at his shoulder made Baird nod.  
"I've been standing here for a bit and they haven't even noticed." Baird looked back at Marcus and realized he saw what he saw. There was a level of proud dad in his eyes that Baird had not seen in a long time. It was good to see and robbed Baird of the ability to make another comment.

XxX  
Emile felt another set of eyes on them and turned to see both Marcus and Baird watching them. He felt a wave of panic, fear that JD would shove him away and ruin what he thought was building between them. The wave of panic passed when he felt JD take his hand again. He looked at him with wary eyes and only fully relaxed when JD gave him a quick grin.  
"No more running," JD whispered and Emile felt like the universe had finally aligned for him. He nodded and turned his attention towards the door where the older men were hovering.  
"We can come back," Baird quipped and Emile chuckled.  
"Now's good," JD said as the duo stepped into the room. Emile got out of his chair and sat on the side of the bed, kicking it to Baird who caught it with a mumbled thanks. "What brings you out of the workshop?"  
"Checking on my dumbass nephew," Baird fired back with a grin and Emile watched JD roll his eyes. "Lahni, Keegan, and Mac successfully busted the Hive, they're on their way back now. I also come with possibly big news." Emile raised an eyebrow at him. "One of my teams dropping sonar beacons might have found the main Hive." The news rippled through the room and Emile sat up straighter.  
"What makes you say that?" he asked as he felt JD's hand tighten in his.  
"This," Baird pulled a small projector from his pocket and Emile sat forward as the image changed to show a very rough 3D model of an underground network. Caverns all tunneled downward into one massive space. "When we found the Locust stronghold their queen was in the middle of it all just like that."  
"That Hive is huge," Emile remarked as he raised his free hand to point out a few caverns. "Would the Hivebuster toxins work on her?"  
"We don't know if they will. I'm assuming that they would considering they kill everything but you." Emile chuckled at that and stared at the center space. He understood the importance of the find. If the queen was in there they could end the war. "I've got scouts in the area, checking in every few minutes to tell me what activity is going on around the entrance."  
"Are there Snatchers?" Emile asked and felt JD's hand somehow tighten in his. He glanced at him, saw the worry, and knew that his immediate idea to just jump in and fight was not going to go over well.  
"They haven't confirmed any yet, so far just tons of Wardens." Baird sighed and pocketed the projector, leaving Emile on the receiving end of his too wise eyes. "If I could send my DeeBees to take it out I would. The Leeches turn them though."  
"You need soldiers on the ground to fight," Emile said with a nod, understanding what Baird was saying without words.  
"We can hit the zone with the Hammer of Dawn," Baird said casually and Emile saw the plan clearly.  
"You've built more targeting beacons?" JD asked and Baird shook his head. "Then how... absolutely not!" Emile turned to him. JD looked at him with a worry that both warmed and hurt his heart to see. "Emile you're not going anywhere near that Hive."  
"His armor shows up and is a perfect beacon," Baird tried to explain but JD shook his head quickly.  
"That's how many miles underground?!" JD half shouted the question. "He's not going, he wouldn't make it out!"  
"JD-" Baird tried but was cut off.  
"He's not going! Dad," Emile felt JD lean around him to see his father and shut his eyes. He could end the fight. The whole war. "Dad tell Baird that this is crazy!"  
"James-"  
"No! Emile," JD grabbed his shirt and Emile met his panicked gaze, "you're not going anywhere."  
"JD no one else can wear my armor." As the words left his mouth he knew that they would upset him, but he had to point out the obvious. JD just shook his head again and Emile sighed as he grabbed the side of his face. "JD listen to me. If I can get my armor down there we can blow the bitch to hell."  
"I don't want to lose you, I can't lose you when I've just told you." There were tears gleaming in JD's eyes, ones that Emile wanted to soothe away.  
"You're not going to lose me, I swear. I don't have to be in my armor for it to be on. We get the armor where it needs to go and I get out." JD shook his head and Emile caught the other side of his face gently. "If I do this we can end this war."  
"Not to be a rain cloud here but we have no way of getting your armor down there without you in it," Baird said and Emile frowned in thought.  
"Then I get in, drop my armor, and leave. Then you fire the Hammer." Emile knew that they were low on options. He swiped away the lone tear that fell from JD's eye.  
"You can't get out of it without Jack," JD pointed out and Emile huffed a laugh.  
"I can take him with me. The little bastard cloaks anyway they won't even know he's there. I can do this. I'm going to do this." JD shut his eyes tightly and leaned heavily against his chest. Emile wrapped his arms around him and turned to look at Baird and Marcus. "How accurate is your map?"  
"I've got better sonar coming in. I'll compile the images and get the best results into a cohesive map for you." Baird turned to leave and Marcus shook his head as he followed him out.  
"JD," Emile pulled his face from his chest and gave him a warm smile, "we're going to end this. Then I don't have to worry about losing you every single day. We can have this, me and you, for however long you want."  
"You better be safe," JD growled out and Emile nodded with a grin.  
"I've got something to live for, I promise you I'll be fine. Death doesn't really like me remember?" JD scoffed and Emile stole a kiss.

XxX  
"There's five exits that we've managed to find," Baird pointed to the map before them with a grim expression. "They're heavily guarded by Scions and Wardens." JD frowned at the information, blatantly leaning against Emile for silent strength as the Spartan inspected the map for a possible route in.  
"What's that?" Emile pointed out a small spot far north of the cavern and Baird zoomed it in.  
"Holy shit, that's a natural formation... it looks like..." Baird tapped a little bit and the image cleaned up. "It'll be a tight squeeze but you can make it in there."  
"It's not guarded," Marcus pointed out and JD felt Emile's chuckle against his side.  
"Looks like that's where I'm going then," Emile said and JD frowned with a nod. He was not happy about the mission, but he knew that this had to happen. "I want everyone to give the space a wide berth, I don't want any Ravens taken down by the Hammer. Jack armor up." JD felt Emile step away from him and turned to follow him to his armor.  
"You have to come back okay?" JD insisted as the robot flew around snapping the armor on.  
"I will," Emile said calmly.  
"You drop the armor and run, no crazy stunts," JD said firmly and Emile nodded.  
"I promise. When this is over I'm all yours okay?" Emile winked as he grabbed his helmet from Jack. "You ready?" he asked the robot who chirped.

XxX  
The Raven ride was silent. All of Delta stood there, eyes on the Spartan as he fiddled with his helmet. "Your armor will be destroyed," Fahz pointed out and Emile looked up at him.  
"I'm aware."  
"Baird's making him some new armor," JD said in an empty tone. Emile nudged him and found his worried blue eyes meeting his.  
"I'll get to wear it," Emile reassured and JD nodded once. Emile glanced around the space, saw the blatant worry on everyone's faces, and let out an audible sigh. "Del, Kait, Fahz... I'm going to be fine. Will you please stop acting like this is the last time you'll ever get to see me?"  
"I just..." Del trailed off and seemed to steel himself.  
"What if it is?" Kait asked around him.  
"It won't be," Emile said with as much conviction as he could muster. As the Raven began to slowly descend he pulled his dog tags from around his neck and held them out to JD. "Hold these for me? With my armor getting destroyed they'll be all I have." JD took them and Emile smiled as he slipped them around his neck. "I'll see you soon," he reassured as he felt the Raven level out for him to jump.  
"Just come back to me," JD said and Emile chuckled as he stole a swift kiss.  
"I love you." Emile let the words leave his lips before he slapped his helmet into place and leapt from the Raven. He heard Jack trill excitedly beside him as they fell to the grass covered ground.  
"Let's end this fight."

XxX  
Emile found the entrance to the massive cavern system and slipped into the space, letting his night vision guide him in the dark. He could feel Jack behind him in the darkness as he moved deeper into the cavern. This was it. He had to do this. As he ducked under a protruding rock he took a deep breath. His comm was unusually quiet but he knew everyone was watching. Baird was back at the base with Marcus, no doubt glued to the screen just as JD was undoubtedly watching on the Raven with a frown of worry.  
Emile stepped from the small passage into an open space, his eyes moving to the minimap in the corner of his HUD. He was in deeper than he thought, which was good news. "Just three rooms between the queen's chamber and me," he commented.  
"Drop and go kid," Baird said and Emile chuckled.  
"We've been over this a hundred times Baird." He stepped forward and let his eyes scan the space. On the other side of the space two Juvies hopped around, fighting over some sort of bloody scrap. Emile rushed forward and slashed with his knife, slicing both of them across the neck and killing them instantly. "Let's go Jack."  
Emile moved forward in a low crouch, trying to hide in the shadows as much as possible. He came into a massive open area and halted. Imagos stood there, grunting and snarling at the Drones that handed them weapons. There were at least one hundred enemies in the space and Emile knew he could not take them on without raising an alarm.  
"Jack," Baird spoke up quickly, "cloak him." Emile watched as he shimmered out of sight and let out a huff of a laugh.  
"Handy little thing." With that he took off, keeping low and skirting the enemies with ease.  
"Emile?" JD's voice made him smirk despite the situation. "We're losing the feed."  
"I'm fine." The Spartan moved down a long hallway, ignoring the pulsing tendrils along the walls and floor. "Almost to the main chamber."  
"...can't see... out." Baird's voice was garbled and Emile knew he was losing his signal. It was a possibility that they had prepared for. If they could not communicate with him they would wait until he radioed in. Emile rounded a corner as the cloak faded. Before him were five Wardens standing before the pit that led down to the queen's chamber.  
"Shit," he cursed as he pulled the Markza from his back. They turned and roared. Two of them rushed forward and Emile calmly fired off a few rounds. One stumbled in his charge as his helmet went flying. The other kept rushing and Emile rolled out of the way. He narrowly avoided the spiked weapon and raised his rifle to fire again. The helmet flew off with a few sparks and Emile rushed to the stunned Warden. With a shout he drove his shoulder into the beast's stomach and knocked it to the ground. Two rounds left the Markza as Emile pulled the trigger, one going through each eye.  
"Bring it!" Emile taunted the other Wardens as they raised their weapons. As they moved towards him he aimed down the sight with a calm only years spent getting shot at could have instilled. He fired off one after the other, knocking off helmets with a grin. When they came too close for comfort Emile rushed forward and shoved one into the others, making them stumble back. He went to pull his Markza up to fire off another shot and realized his mistake too late. He was still in range of the weapon. The spike smashed into his side and Emile went flying through the air and over the side of the pit.  
"Fuck!" he screamed as he fell. His armor beeped in warning as he crashed into the packed dirt floor, indicating that the shield was recharging. "Jack?" he whispered to the robot and heard the low hum of worry. "I'm okay, help me get this armor off okay?" The bot whirred and Emile felt his armor fall away. He grabbed his trusty knife and slipped it onto his belt with a steadying breath. The plan had gone to shit in an instant. He was supposed to drop his armor down the shaft and run, not fall into the chamber.  
"Jack can you fire the Hammer?" Emile asked the little robot. It deactivated the cloak and nodded at him. "Okay, here's what you're going to do. Fly out of here, set it off, do you understand?" Jack beeped a sad sound and Emile shook his head. "I'll be fine but I need this place fried."  
"Who dares enter our chamber?" a haunting voice called out and Emile heard the slither of tentacles across the floor.  
"Go, do this for me. Now Jack." He shoved the bot and watched it cloak again. "Fire the Hammer in one minute. Fry this whole room. Tell JD I love him." Emile crouched by his armor and grabbed the last remaining Covenant overshield he had grabbed before his death. He held it tightly in his hand and stood up. Just as he turned he felt a tentacle wrap around his neck.  
"Who are you?" The creature that was once Reyna sneered the question at him as she lifted him from the floor.  
"Spartan Emile of Delta Squad and Noble Team," he answered honestly, glaring into her bloodshot eyes. "You must be Reyna."  
"We were, now we are Queen. What brings you to our home? A foolish attempt to kill us?" The tentacle around his neck tightened and Emile sucked down a breath.  
"Yeah, something like that." He forced a grin and looked past her. The walls were lined with the gross looking tendrils, but what caught his eye was the woman half buried in the wall on the far side of the room. She looked half dead, but her eyes were defiant as they met his. Something about the blue tugged at Emile's heart and he nodded as best he could. "Who's that?"  
"She was my children's first attempt at a queen before they found me. She has provided us with plenty of information against her will about our enemies." Emile chuckled at that. "You find something funny pathetic human?"  
"Just chatting you up until the bomb on my armor goes off," he said with a grin and she shrieked as she tossed him aside. Emile rolled with the toss and quickly stood up. He heard the queen behind him slither towards his armor as he pulled the knife from his belt and began to cut the gray haired woman from the tendrils.  
"Who-"  
"Shh," Emile cut her off quickly as he slashed through the last of the gunk holding her in place. Emile cradled her against his chest and knelt down, pinning her to the floor beneath himself as he laid on top of her. The space above them shook and he quickly activated the overshield. It burned as it took effect over his skin, but he grit his teeth together and shut his eyes as the world around him went up in flames.  
An ear shattering scream echoed off of the walls and Emile tightened his grip on the woman beneath him. The heat of the Hammer felt like it was scorching his back and Emile bit his lips together hard enough to draw blood to keep from crying out. He felt the falling rocks and debris smack into him, felt the way it all seemed to burn his skin, but held on to the woman who he could hear crying beneath him.  
"We're going to be fine!" he yelled over the crashing around them. "What's your name?"  
"Anya!" she screamed back around her tears.  
"Anya I've got you okay?" Emile opened his eyes and caught her gaze, suddenly realizing he had seen that same look of panic in a very similarly blue set of eyes.  
"How are you not dead?" she shouted and he laughed at that.  
"Death doesn't like me," he offered. All at once the Hammer strike stopped. The heat slowly faded away and Emile was struck by how scorched his back felt. With a grunt he shoved himself from the ground, sending massive broken rocks and what felt like shards of glass flying from them. He quickly glanced around the room, noted the still smoking tentacles poking out from under a boulder, and moved to it with his knife in his fist.  
With a grunt he shoved the boulder off of the queen and watched her deformed body twitch. She was dying in a painful way and Emile just let out a cold laugh. "You deserve so much worse." Her eyes moved to his and he knelt beside her. "For every human on this planet that you have caused pain, and for the daughter you tried to kill," Emile shoved his knife hilt deep into her chest, watching as the life faded, "you deserve so much fucking worse."

XxX  
JD felt like he was going to be sick as he moved through the trees. Del, Kait, and Fahz were behind him as they ran towards the now ruined cave system, more Gears on their heels. He could almost feel the excitement of the others around him, but all he could think of was the fact that Emile had never reported in. Baird had lost contact, not even able to tell where he was in the Hive. When the Hammer of Dawn had fired off, JD had felt like his world had ended.  
"Jack!" Del screamed as the robot came flying towards them. "Jack you're okay!" Immediately it stopped and JD felt his worry grow.  
"Where's Emile?" he demanded and the robot let out a soft woo. The screen flickered and JD saw from the eyes of the robot as Emile was knocked over the side into the main cavern. His heart was pounding out of control when the Spartan turned to the robot. He half whispered his commands and JD saw the timer tick down on the side of the display.  
"'Tell JD I love him.'" The words made tears clog his throat and JD took off running. He blindly hopped over smouldering trees and burned corpses, not stopping until he found himself at the edge of the drop off where the queen had made her home.  
"EMILE?!" he screamed the name down into the pit. "Goddammit you promised me!" He fell to his knees and let his tears flow, a shaking hand grabbing the tags around his neck.  
"I keep my promises Pretty Boy!" JD heard the shout back and leaned over the side of the pit.  
"Emile?"  
"Who the fuck else is calling you that? I'm gonna be kicking some ass!" JD laughed incredulously, relief flooding his system with so much joy he felt the tears of anguish stop.  
"Are you hurt?"  
"My back is fried I can't climb out. I need a medic too I... I found someone else down here."  
"Medic!" JD shouted into the comms. "We need ropes and medics to the main chamber right now!"  
"On our way Lieutenant." JD slumped against the ground and tried to look for Emile against the burned out ground so far below him.  
"Jack! Shine a light down there," Kait commanded as they caught up to him. JD felt Fahz clap a hand on his shirt and looked up to see him grinning. As Jack dived over the side and turned on his lights JD saw Emile sitting by the dead queen, his arm around the shoulders of a thin and frail woman.  
"Hey Giant!" Fahz shouted down.  
"What Tumor?"  
"Who's that beside you?"  
"I'm not sure! She's not talking much, I'm just trying to keep her awake. They had her all tangled up in that shit."  
It took a few minutes but they got the ropes down into the massive hole and JD was the first one down. He ran to Emile and saw the man smile as he skidded to a stop. "You did it."  
"I told you I would," Emile said with a slight wince. "I'm gonna need a few days to recover but I'm alive." JD nodded and resisted the urge to hug him tightly. He settled on falling on his knees before Emile and taking his hand.  
"James?" The voice was impossible. He turned his head and his eyes widened in shock.  
"Mom?! How-what-Mom!" JD let go of Emile's hand and grabbed hers. "How are you here?"  
"The Swarm pulled me from the grave," she said with a weak voice. "They tried to make me their queen but I couldn't control them. When they found Reyna she kept me alive and had me plugged into their system. I unwillingly gave up so much intel..." JD watched as she swayed and Emile caught her.  
"You're that Anya?" Emile seemed stunned, but JD was at a loss for words. He hugged his mom tightly and felt her weakened arms wrap around him.  
"I want to go home James," she whispered and he nodded.  
"Baird?" he asked into the comm.  
"I'm here," Baird sounded bewildered.  
"Get Dad, tell him to meet us in the infirmary when we get back."  
"On it."

XxX  
Emile sat beside JD in the free chair of the room. He could hardly believe that the woman on the bed was Anya Stroud, but the way that Marcus was delicately holding her hand told him otherwise. He felt like he was intruding on a very private family moment, like an outsider that had no business being there, but he stayed in his seat as one of the nurses rubbed a burn balm on his back. JD was silently watching his parents reconnect, a worried crease in his brow. Emile wanted to soothe it away but wondered if any gesture of affection would be accepted.  
"You should really be in your own room so we can monitor your burns," the nurse chided gently. Emile shrugged his shoulders and found JD's eyes moving to him. They trailed down his bare torso and he felt a wave of self consciousness wrap around him. His scars were ugly and now he had so many more. Emile stood up and quickly exited the room, turning into the first empty one and sitting on the edge of the bed.  
He buried his face in his hands and let out a heavy breath. There was no way JD was going to want him. He had his perfect family back together. Where did the scarred Spartan fit in with that family?   
"Hey," JD's voice was gentle as Emile felt the bed dip beside him, "you left pretty quick there. Are you okay?"  
"They had to cut the shirt from me and remove each fiber with the tiniest pair of tweezers I've ever seen. My back is so much worse looking now and it wasn't pretty to begin with..." Emile ran a hand over his mouth and looked at JD's worried eyes.  
"I know that you've tried to hide the scars but they're a part of you," JD said in a gentle voice as he grabbed Emile's hand. He soaked up the warmth of the gesture and silently reveled in how much he loved his hand in his. "Are you thinking they bother me?" JD asked carefully and Emile nodded with a twist of his lips.  
"The new ones are going to be ugly, I can already feel it. Then when I saw you in there, the perfect family back together... I don't have any idea what that's like and I don't belong in that picture."  
"Emile," JD lowered his head and caught his gaze. Emile met the blue eyes warily. "I don't care about your damn scars. I don't want you to think that's why I was staring because disgust was the last thing on my mind." Emile watched his cheeks go red and let out a little chuckle.  
"Are you trying to say that you were checking me out?" It sounded ridiculous to him but JD's immediate harder blush reassured him a bit.  
"Maybe a little," JD admitted with a nervous chuckle and Emile felt him lean into his side. "Aside from that though, I don't understand what you're saying. My mom and dad aren't perfect and you know I'm not. I don't want you thinking I regret anything about this with you. I love you Emile." The words hit him and Emile crashed his lips against JD's with all the passion he felt for him. He could feel JD's smile against his lips and pulled back to just stare at the other man for a long moment. He opened his mouth to say more but felt another person walk into the room. Emile turned his head and felt JD stiffen beside him. Two Onyx Guard stood there, Lancers in their hands.  
"First Minister Jinn requests your presence Spartan. Follow us." Emile stood up with a wince and slowly let go of JD's hand.  
"Emile," JD stood up and he shook his head.  
"I'll be fine. Go sit with your mom okay?" JD nodded and Emile motioned to the guards. "Lead the way."

XxX  
"I was very clear," Jinn said with all the controlled rage Emile had heard a thousand times before from people far scarier than her, "that I did not want the Hammer of Dawn used ever again."  
"And yet I killed the queen," Emile explained with as neutral a voice as he could manage. He was shirtless in the First Minister's office, his burns felt like they were still on fire.  
"Against all orders!" Jinn snapped and he inhaled deeply.  
"Did anyone die?" Emile asked with a forced calm he did not feel. "The only life at risk was my own, a risk I was willing to take, and even I survived. Their queen is dead, they have no way to get another, and whatever plans they had are gone. Sera is safe. If you wipe out the remaining Drones swiftly enough no one else will suffer. You'll be the First Minister that ended the Locust threat and the Swarm threat once and for all." Jinn stared at him and he imagined the gears in her brain turning, trying to work out a way that this was still bad.  
"I don't like my orders being undermined Spartan," she said after a moment and he nodded.  
"I understand that, and I apologize. My training was always more jump in and ask forgiveness later." He chuckled and saw her suppress a smile.  
"Go back to the infirmary, you obviously need medical attention."  
"Yes ma'am."

XxX  
After three days of healing Emile could comfortably wear a shirt again. He made his way to the workshop, not surprised to find Delta there as Baird pointed out settlements that needed help clearing out the last of the Swarm. He stepped beside JD and gently bumped his shoulder, loving the slightest hint of a blush on his cheeks.  
"Before you go out there," Baird interrupted the moment and Emile turned his eyes to him, "I've got your new armor." Baird motioned to the set laying on a nearby table and Emile walked over. The basic COG armor sat there, but instead of the symbol emblazoned on everyone else's chest he noted the Noble symbol and smiled.  
"Thank you Baird," Emile said, a little caught off guard at the emotions he felt seeing it.  
"With the armor comes tags," Marcus said as he stepped into the room. "We needed a last name for you... hope you don't mind the assumption." He tossed the chain at him and Emile caught it with a curious raise of his eyebrow. He flipped the cog shaped metal over and let out a soft laugh.  
"Emile Noble, I like that." He slipped the tags around his neck and tucked them under his shirt.  
"You always said they were your family," JD said as he stepped over to him. Emile nodded and moved to put his new armor on.  
"Alright Delta, let's go check out Settlement Four," Marcus barked and everyone began to file out as JD helped Emile with adjusting the new armor.  
"You look like a Gear," JD said as he stepped back to look the new armor over. "Does it feel okay?"  
"Different, but not in a bad way," Emile offered with a shrug. "Did you help with the name?"  
"Yeah, if I didn't I think Baird would have just adopted you... you like it?"  
"Emile Noble works for me," Emile said as he stepped into JD's personal space. "You know what else sounds good?"  
"What?" JD asked with a slightly nervous grin.  
"James Dominic Noble." Emile winked and JD spluttered.  
"Emile Fenix sounds good too!" he fired back and Emile laughed as he stole a swift kiss.

XxX  
It took a year to kill off all of the Swarm. Once they were dead they rounded up the bodies and fired the Hammer of Dawn on them to not have a repeat of the Locust into Swarm problem. Life continued on for everyone. Marcus and Anya moved back out to the Stroud Estate where they began fixing up what was going to be their home again. Baird kept working on perfecting the DeeBees, making their programming more diversified so they could help citizens with basic tasks. Del and Kait moved out to a new settlement and worked to bring more of the Outsiders into the COG. Fahz started a Vasgari settlement, reconnecting himself with the roots of the people he represented in front of Jinn.  
JD stood in the doorway leading to the office, eyes alight with joy to see Emile at his easel. It turned out that the Spartan was quite the artist, completely shocking everyone. A man made to kill could paint like no one else. He had made artwork so breathtaking that Jinn had hired him for her new portraits, his work lined the walls of the finest galleries, and dotted the walls of the rebuilt Stroud Estate.  
"Dad!" the little girl with soft curls in her dark blonde hair ran into the room on unsteady legs. JD just smiled as Emile set his paintbrush down and crouched to scoop their daughter into his arms. It warmed his heart in a way he could never express to see his husband with their little girl. He looked from his daughter to the man that held her, the glowing green eyes so loving as he pressed a kiss to her soft hair. "Popo and Nana?"  
"They're coming for dinner," Emile explained as he lifted their daughter into the air. She squealed with delight and wiggled her little legs, making Emile laugh as he faked almost dropping her. "Did you pick up your toys?"  
"No! Popo has to play!" she squealed happily and JD found himself on the receiving end of an amused look.  
"Dad's putty in her hands," he conceded as Emile walked over to him. JD smoothed a wild strand of hair from his daughter's face and looked up at Emile, loving that even after three years of being together he looked at him with so much love. "I figured you could use a break, you've been working on this secretive project all morning."  
Emile chuckled and leaned forward, JD meeting his lips with a grin. They shared a brief kiss, ignoring the way their daughter slapped at their chests to get their attention. Emile pulled back and set her down, watching as she toddled on with a fond smile. JD leaned against him, a small smile on his lips when Emile wrapped an arm around his body.  
"You were so worried when we brought her home," he teased as they watched her scoop up a dropped stuffed animal. Emile hummed and pressed a kiss to his neck.  
"Spartan's aren't meant for families," he whispered in his ear and JD snorted.  
"I think she likes you more than me some days," he faked a frown and laughed as Emile gripped him tighter.  
"She adores you, I just have crazier stories," Emile said against his neck. JD felt him nip at his skin and practically leapt from his arms. Emile let him with an amused grin.  
"My parents are going to get here in an hour," he reminded with reddened cheeks. Emile just shrugged and stepped up to him again.  
"What I'm hearing is that I have an hour to work you over. I can do a lot in an hour." The low whisper and promise of pleasure had JD biting his lips together. "She's about due for her nap. Let's get her settled down and then I'm going to-"  
"Not in front of her!" JD half shouted with a smile as he stepped away. He moved to the little girl who let out a laugh as he scooped her up. "Come on Kat, you've got to rest up for playtime with Popo."  
"No nap!" she insisted as she wiggled in his arms. Emile laughed and stepped over to them, scooping her up into his own arms.  
"My poor Kat! Suffering from the Fenix stubbornness at such a young age!" JD opened his mouth to object, only to smile when he saw how Emile cradled her in his arms. Emile began singing a soft song as they moved to the stairs, an old lullaby from his childhood that he had remembered the first time their pink bundle had been set in his arms.  
As the duo began their trek up the stairs JD turned around and moved into the office, curious as to what had held his husband's attention all morning. On the stretched canvas was the rough outline of an exterior of a building on a foreign planet, six people in strange armor standing shoulder to shoulder. JD smiled sadly at the painting. He knew that Emile missed his brothers and sister, knew that the memories of their deaths still haunted him in the silence of night, but to see his husband so delicately recreating a happier memory of them gave him hope.  
"He really loves you guys," JD confessed to the painting. "Our Kat loves to hear stories about her aunt... I just hope you approve of me."  
"They would have loved you," Emile's voice made him jump and he turned with a guilty smile to see his husband toddler free and leaning against the doorframe. "You bring out the best in me, you always have. They would have made you part of the family." JD smiled and looked back at the painting once more.  
"What planet is that?"  
"It's the facility before we were sent to Reach. Six wasn't with us yet, but I felt bad leaving him out. We used to hide from the marines out back, laughing over their crushes on Kat. Carter would get so bothered, Jorge would big brother scold him, Jun would silently watch and make his few and far between snide remarks, and I would tease Kat about her loving Carter's neanderthal protectiveness. She would fire back that I would be the same when I found someone. She was right," Emile whispered as JD felt him step up behind him, "I go crazy when I see anyone looking at you. That's why I love when you hold my hand when we're out. It shows everyone else that they'll never be as lucky as me." JD felt the soft kiss to his neck and smiled as warm arms pulled him against his husband's solid form.  
"Did she fall asleep?"  
"She was out before I even got her to her stuffed animal covered bed," Emile reassured and JD chuckled as he felt himself getting pulled from the room. "Now I promised I'd make the most of this hour and I always keep my promises Mister Noble."  
"It's still Fenix," he reminded distractedly as Emile's hands began to roam.  
"We can fill out the paperwork any time," Emile fired back in a whisper as they moved to climb the stairs. Their bedroom was at the other end of the house from their daughter's, with another empty room that held an unspoken promise of another child. JD liked the soft blues that Emile had used on the room, and had begun the process of getting them that second child. "You're thinking about something," Emile chided as he pushed open their bedroom door.  
"That blue room," he admitted and Emile raised his scarred eyebrow. "We've got Kat Noble-Fenix, who's next?"  
"Jorge if you're agreeable," Emile offered as he pulled his shirt from his torso. JD's eyes roamed over the scars that covered his husband's body and moved to him. He had found the one that had killed him, just below his chest, and often pressed a kiss to the marred skin. He knew that Emile hated them and knew it would take years for him to really understand that JD loved them. Each one told a story, a story about a place neither one of them could ever see, of strife they could only imagine or remember, and a death that brought them together. Every scar on his body showed JD how lucky he was to have met him, and if it took him the rest of his life JD would make sure Emile knew he was grateful for every one.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in my head while playing too many rounds of Horde as Emile. I love the man and wanted him to have a happy ending. I hope you enjoyed the ride. I love the Gears universe and just wanted to add my own spin to the world. Please let me know what you think. Much love, Leigh


End file.
